


The Kingdom of Mirai

by LaDragonaria



Series: Adios, Despair! [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Cameos, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fire Emblem-ish AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polyamory, Sexual Content, magic and knights and stuff!, occasional kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDragonaria/pseuds/LaDragonaria
Summary: Munakata Kyosuke is the King of Mirai, after the death of his father, ruling with the Queen Consort Yukizome Chisa. Sakakura Juzo is the personal bodyguard of Munakata and Captain of the Guard, who serves Munakata faithfully as his loyal knight and lover.
Together, the three friends and their allies wage war against the Armies of Despair, led by the dark witch Enoshima Junko, who infects the lands with Despair, while they also navigate courtly life and daily intrigue.





	1. King Munakata

**Author's Note:**

> Small Note: While there may be some jealousy between Yukizome and Sakakura, I'm going to steer away from love triangle territory as much as possible since I really just want them to be friends.
> 
> Also...
> 
> Yukizome is the Queen Consort, meaning she is the wife of Munakata. Originally her title was "Castellan", the person in charge of running the domestic administration of a castle.
> 
> Sakakura's title is something more like "Mistress" (where a king would have a wife, and usually a woman he carried on with for love) but for his sake I'm calling it "Paramour"... the Mistress in a medieval sense was the romantic partner of a king or noble, who was also their romantic adviser. While a wife/husband was picked for inheritance purposes, a mistress was picked for love.
> 
> Though the Queen and Mistress historically didn't always like each other, I'm choosing for Yukizome and Sakakura to be on pretty good terms for the most part (except for the time when Yuizome was made "Despair" which I get into in later chapters).
> 
> Other terms and titles, I'll explain later. 
> 
> And for the purposes of a fantasy setting there will be magic, so it's something like a Fire Emblem-ish AU. But expect a lot of DR cameos!

It had been nearly three years since King Munakata Kyosuke took the throne.

After the death of his father, Munakata, the Crown Prince at the time, ascended to the throne of the Kingdom of Mirai. No one had been happier to see Munakata come into his own more than his most loyal knight, Sakakura Juzo, the Captain of the Guards... and, the King's lover.

Romantically entwined as they were, they were still beholden to the rules of inheritance and aristocracy. The King needs a Queen to produce an heir. That simple fact cannot be ignored by royals and nobles, lest their family line die out.

The Queen Consort, Yukizome Chisa, had been an obvious choice and it was all arranged by the late King himself a year before he died.

Munakata, Sakakura, and Yukizome... They had always been close friends.

Munakata, the Prince, who was readying himself to come into his own when the time came, defending the kingdom and its inhabitants, and helping the refugees and villagers who were attacked by the Armies of Despair. A master of the sword, and a skilled diplomat, he tries to carry his kingdom to greatness in the name of Hope. His magical and martial skill make him a fine Prince, and later King.

Sakakura, the Knight, loyal bodyguard of the Prince, and Captain of the Guard of the castle, always supporting Munakata in everything he does, following him to the battlefield if need be... and sharing his bedchambers when he can. While his magical skills are... underwhelming, there are few who can defeat him in battle.

Yukizome, formerly the Castellan of the castle, in charge of running and administration of the castle and the lands surrounding it... Who better to become Queen than the woman who runs the domestic affairs so beautifully? A skilled sorceress in her own right, Yukizome was rescued from Despair by Munakata and Sakakura's efforts.

They'd been close friend since childhood. And now forever entwined together...

But it had all really begun the year before the King died. When Munakata was still a Prince...

\- - -

"Hail, Sir Knight." Yukizome greets him with a goofy grin and a half-hearted salute. "...Is it Sir Sakakura or Sir Juzo? I don't even know at this point. Should I know that?"

"...Did you come all the way to make fun of me?" He stares at her as he unlaces the back of his armor. Normally it's something a squire would help with, but Sakakura has no squire. "Don't you have mopping to do?"

"Don't be grumpy. I'm just looking for you know who." She snickers and moves to help him take off the armor. "...Did he get a late start because a certain someone couldn't keep his big strong hands off him...?"

Sakakura blushes instantly.

"Shut up. Don't talk about that so openly."

"What, it's not like it's a secret. I mean... Only the King has no idea. Probably." Yukizome snickered. "Anyone with eyes knows you two are madly and hopelessly smitten."

"...You're making it weird."

"Well, if I can't have him, I need someone to enjoy him." Yukizome laughs. 

As it happens, she's really a ward of the King. Her parents had died while she was still young, so she had lived at the castle, holding a particular rank - not quite a noble, not a servant... somewhere in between, enough to be called Mistress Yukizome, at least. Through her hard work and skill at direction and administration, she'd worked her way up to Castellan and held a very respectable position.

"...He was training late last night. I had nothing to do with him being late. It was impossible to wake him up."

"I'll bet. Jousting, if you know what I mean." She winks at him.

"I do know what you mean, but I'm serious it..." Sakakura looks away as she helps him take off the heavy armor. He's all sweaty underneath and he's able to strip down to his undershirt more easily now. "...It wasn't like that. I really did try to get him up on time."

"Yeah, he's been in a mood, huh."

"Ever since Enoshima captured Hope's Peak... And that rookie Naegi struck her down..." 

He's angry just thinking about it. Naegi Makoto, some greenhorn squire wannabe who'd attended Hope's Peak, the Royal Academy, when Enoshima Junko's Armies of Despair took it over and slaughtered most of the student body...

Someone like that cut her down? Some weak amateur?

And before Munakata who'd been trying to halt her advance for the better part of a year?!

"...He should be happy. She can't hurt anyone anymore."

"You're a fool if you believe that. Enoshima may be gone, but her Army is still there. The witch won't go down that quietly."

"But, we gained a hero to the cause. And, Kirigiri makes an excellent Constable."

Kirigiri Kyoko. Some genius with logic, Sakakura didn't get. She was way too calm, but... her ability to solve crimes in the capital made her something of a legend. And to think, she hadn't been able to graduate normally.

"...Yeah. She is a bright spot. I guess." He says, disguntled.

"Not to mention Lady Sakura and her squire."

Lady Ogami Sakura, one of the fiercest knights Sakakura had ever seen... She might even be stronger than Sakakura himself, but since she was still new to the kingdom, only joining after her own hometown had been razed by Despair... Sakakura had seniority, but she and Lady Asahina were colorful additions to the Royal Guard.

"...Them I don't have a problem with. It's that... that... Hopeful rookie upstart with his... stupid... fucking... face!"

"..." Yukizome can't help but laugh and Sakakura instantly feels foolish. "You just don't like him because it made Munakata look bad."

"Exactly! You of all people should understand that! How are you not mad at him?!"

"Because I want peace more than I want Munakata lauded as the hero who saved everyone. I'll gladly die for him and his campaign against Despair, no questions asked. But, if Hope is winning then... Why be upset with that?"

Yukizome doesn't get it. He scoffs.

"Anyway. Munakata's been in a mood. He trains late. Like... Like Naegi could even match his skills... But still he feels like he's gotta train even harder to make up for lost ground."

"Don't look now, but your boyfriend's coming this way~"

Sakakura immediately looks, of course.

Munakata. Princely. Beautiful. Riding a horse for some reason. He dismounts and someone leads the horse away to be brushed down. He approaches his two best friends in his princely riding clothes and cloak. His face is flushed from the chilly air.

"Munakata." Sakakura lights up as Munakata approaches and grabs his arm, then quickly lets go. "...You went away without me?"

"Only for some riding practice to clear my head." He says with a small smile.

"You shouldn't be going out by yourself!" Sakakura's anger is expected, but easily dissipates. "...I'm your bodyguard, you should be telling me at least."

"Are you upset with me?"

"Just... Just tell me you didn't go alone?"

"...Of course I did, why wouldn't I?"

"Because you're the Prince!" Sakakura smacks him in the head. Munakata smiles. It's a trait Sakakura picked up from a certain someone. "If you get hurt do you know what that means?!"

"That you get in trouble with my father?"

"No! Well. Yes. But no! More importantly, if you get hurt, the kingdom goes into a panic!" Sakakura sees his words are having no effect. "Don't put yourself at risk needlessly. I know you're capable, but that... that doesn't change how I feel..."

"...Sakakura has become the jilted boyfriend." Yukizome watches the spectacle like it's the greatest thing ever. "Sadly, he mopes... 'Why can't he understand I only want him near me? Why doesn't he know that I only want to keep him safe?' he wonders angrily..."

"I do want him safe! And I don't want him going off alone!" Sakakura watches Yukizome burst into laughter.

"Did you need me for something, Yukizome?"

"What? Oh. Yeah. Just when you've got the time, I'm scheduling the arrival of the Princess of Novoselic for your father's Jubilee. It'd be something if I could get you to dance with her, you know?"

Sakakura flinches.

It... It was inevitable that Munakata would be called on to do things like that. Dance with dignitaries, kiss women's hands, even... Well, he'd probably have to get married. And have an heir. That...

That wasn't something he could do for Munakata...

"Of course. Father would be upset if I didn't. And I wouldn't want to cause an international incident."

"I thought you'd say that. Maybe you and a certain someone can practice your dance steps~"

Sakakura frowns. She means him, doesn't she. Damn her.

"...I'm not graceful enough for that." He looks away.

"Aw, I've seen your fancy footwork, mister boxing champion. I know you can do it!" She laughs.

Far and wide, people knew Sakakura as a pugilist. A boxer of uncanny ability, no one had been able to beat him in the ring. He was good as a knight, but in a one-on-one fight with nothing but fists... Sakakura reigned supreme.

"...If Kyosuke needs me, I'll do it." He says simply.

"Uh huh. Kyosuke. Mm... I see." Yukizome watches Sakakura's face light up when he realizes he's been caught. "Well, let's hope you keep the dance moves vertical and not... horizontal, if you know what I mean... At least at first."

"..." He did know what she meant. And he was going to punch her at this rate.

"I'd be in your debt if you could practice with me, Sakakura." Munakata smiles as if the world is so simple, because to him, it is.

~ ~ ~

Munakata, surprisingly, did not have a knack for dancing.

Sakakura's room in the castle was fairly close to Munakata's, for obvious bodyguard reasons. But it was also very close to Gozu's as well.

Gozu, Sakakura's guardian, was really more of an older brother than a father figure. Sakakura was an orphan, and Gozu - the Great Gozu as he was known - was the King's chamberlain, and the King's personal bodyguard as well. Originally, Gozu had served Tengan, the Prime Minister... and once Munakata ascended the throne, Gozu would likely go back to being Tengan's bodyguard and chamberlain, with Sakakura serving Munakata from there.

"Can you not teach me by leading?" Munakata asks with his hand on Sakakura's waist.

"No. Because the Princess of Novoselic won't be leading. So you need to learn how to lead." He groans. "There's a hidden meaning in there, somewhere."

"...I like it better when you lead. Until I can find the right rhythm. And then I take over."

Munakata gives him a wicked smile and Sakakura feels his face flush.

"Don't flirt with the Princess."

"I was flirting with you."

"I know that. I mean, you're dancing with Princess Sonia, so imagine I'm her. And stop stepping on my feet."

The dancing practice continues. Sakakura looks much less bulky out of his armor, but he's clearly taller and more muscular than the Prince. And still, Munakata in his riding clothes is... A vision.

By the time their dance ends, they're still holding the position.

"Are you still angry with me?"

"...Yes." He says simply. "You know you can't go out on your own. I don't mind giving you some space but... Going out by yourself is not safe for someone in your position."

"I can take care of myself."

"That doesn't mean I don't worry." Sakakura raises his hand to brush away a stray hair from Munakata's face. "Don't you know how much you mean to me?"

"...I do. I apologize. I... had a lot on my mind. I was trying not to trouble you, but in the end, I troubled you even so." Munakata leans in and kisses him, apologetically.

"Don't go where I can't follow." Sakakura quickly kisses him after he speaks.

The kissing is... expected. They'd been friends for years and, eventually, found themselves together with one another as boyhood lovers. Now they were adults, and it was still the same. Neither one's feelings had diminished. They'd been each other's firsts, in almost all things.

"Forgive me." He says weakly when the kiss breaks off. "I always cause you problems, Juzo."

Sakakura shivers hearing his name. 

When they're in public, they normally have to call each other by their titles or surname for the sake of politeness. If anything, if Munakata were to call him Juzo in public it would be as if he were talking down to him... And if Sakakura called him Kyosuke in public? Publicly disrespecting the Prince...? ...The King would be all thunder and fury, most likely.

"Kyosuke... I... want you."

"...I want you too." Munakata presses his lips against Sakakura's again and begins to push him back onto the bed.

Sakakura's bed isn't as fancy as Munakata's, but it does have more... bounce, they'd learned... by comparing.

"Now you're ready to take the lead?" Sakakura jokes as Munakata begins to pull off Sakakura's shirt. "Where was that Kyosuke when we started?"

"Yukizome said we should dance vertically. I'm afraid I have more confidence with our horizontal dancing."

A sly grin. Should have known better than to sass someone as clever as Munakata.

"I ever tell you how handsome you are in your riding clothes?" Sakakura asks, now shirtless with Munakata straddling him. "Because... Fuck, it really does it for me."

He laughs. Speaking this informally feels like a luxury.

"It would be very difficult to ride you fully clothed." 

Sakakura stares at him blankly. A slow blush creeps back on his face.

"...Wait, what."

"You heard me. Take off your pants, Juzo. Or should I help you?"

...

Sakakura normally helped Munakata dress or undress when it was required, especially in terms of armor. For the Prince to undress a knight was... was...

"...I-I can do it. You don't have to."

"And what if I want to? What if I want to peel off all your clothing myself? What if I want to have you naked and writhing beneath me...? What would you do then?"

"Uh. I'd die." Sakakura states blankly, red and sweaty now. "Where'd you learn to talk like that?!"

"Where do you think."

As Munakata slowly unbuttons his shirt...

The door swings open, and a large figure stands there.

"Juzo, have you seen-"

"...Gozu." 

Sakakura flinches. Having Munakata right on top of him is... incriminating. Then again, Gozu has caught them in much more compromising positions.

The man seriously needs to learn how to knock. He's a chamberlain after all, what kind of...

"...Lord Gozu." Munakata looks over his shoulder, blank and embarrassed.

"Your Highness." Gozu pinches the bridge of his nose. "...I should have known."

"You should have knocked." Sakakura stares hard at him.

"...Your Highness, your father was looking for you. He has an important matter to discuss."

"Thank you. I'm... I'm sorry, we seem to keep..."

"Scarring me? I got used to it once that one went through puberty." He points to Sakakura. "...It was easier when you two were noisy."

"And you still never learned how to knock."

"I shouldn't have to. I'm your guardian. If you weren't so eager to..." He looks to Munakata. "...I shouldn't say this in front of polite company. Your Highness, please... Um... Make yourself decent."

Munakata slowly gets off of Sakakura, and... adjusts himself... before moving for the doorway. Gozu stops him quickly.

"Hold, Your Highness." He says before rebuttoning Munakata's shirt. He then licks his thumb and starts wiping away traces of dirt from Munakata's cheek. "...It would reflect badly on Juzo if you were dressed so sloppily."

Munakata is momentarily in shock at having been dad-thumbed by Gozu, hoping his appearance isn't too rough, if Gozu had felt the need to intervene. All at once he's trying to smooth out his clothes and hair.

"You're right. I shouldn't cause him problems. Thank you, Lord Gozu."

"My lord."

He says quietly and Munakata leaves the room.

...

"...Why did you do that." Sakakura stands up from the bed.

"Get dressed, fool."

"..." Sakakura crosses his arms nervously before finding the shirt that they'd tossed aside. "Did you need something?"

Sakakura walks over and the two look at each other. Gozu's got long hair and a goatee... When he was a wrestler, he wore a weird cow mask. He still wears the cow mask sometimes. It's...

Honestly, he has no idea if Gozu is scarier with or without the cow mask.

Gozu had "adopted" Sakakura when Sakakura was still a child, and at that point Gozu was barely an adult himself. It would be more accurate to say that Gozu trained Sakakura like a knight trains a squire. But their bond had always been more brotherly... more... combative than a regular father-son relationship.

At the time, he'd encouraged Sakakura to be friends with Munakata, and also Yukizome, because they were around the same age and because they got along so well.

Somewhere between squire and knight, Sakakura and Munakata had become romantically involved. And though it was no secret, Gozu felt more responsible than anyone... If the King knew, he didn't say, but then, the King had never taken much of an interest in his son as a person.

"...You're still keeping up that dalliance? Hasn't it been years?"

"Yeah, and you're still a giant cockblock like always." At this Gozu smacks him in the back of the head. "Ow, fuck. What?! It's true."

"You've got a filthy mouth, and I don't know where you learned it from."

"...What is it? Did something happen...?"

"..." Gozu stares at him and lets his shoulders slump. "Are you sure you want to keep that up with His Highness? ...Wouldn't you be happier finding another... Man?"

Gozu has never wanted to assume, but Sakakura never showed quite the interest in women that other boys his age did. In fact, Sakakura had only really showed an interest for... the other boys his age.

Not that same-sex relationships were taboo. In fact, they were considered normal. But for nobility and royalty, they were considered... something like selfishness. When it came to the game of inheritance and power, lineage was very important.

"...You better not be coming onto me." Gozu smacks him again. "Kidding! Geez, I was kidding!"

"His Highness. He is not the man for you, Juzo."

"Hey. I don't meddle in your love life. Stay out of mine."

"I only say it so you don't get hurt later. It..." Gozu places his hands on Sakakura's shoulders. "It's alright to be with him, I mean it. But don't put your heart with him."

"Wh...? What are you saying?"

"Are you really alright with being a mistress to a future King? You would not be the first man to share a King's bed but... would that make you happy?"

Sakakura has always hated the title of mistress. There had to be a better word for a man who was another man's lover.

"I'm fine being his _paramour_ , yes. He..." Sakakura pauses. "...Who is she?"

"...Oh, Juzo."

"Gozu. Who... Who does he have to marry?"

The realization dawns on him. He's... Munakata... No, Kyosuke... He's going to be married off. And that... might be complicated. Sakakura would go from lover to... an actual mistress... Or paramour, as Sakakura prefers it.

"...Yukizome." Gozu looks at him with sympathy. "The King just announced it to the Prime Minister, and His Highness is about to find out for himself."

"Does... Does Yukizome know?" He asks incredulously. "Was she even consulted? Why would the King do that? He can't just... just marry people off because he feels like it!"

"That's exactly what he can do. Yukizome is his ward. And... His Highness is his son. For Yukizome, there can be no greater honor. She'll be his wife. And bear his children. That's why you need to stop seeing him."

"I refuse."

"..."

"I mean it. I refuse. I..." Sakakura feels the air around him colder now. "I like Yukizome. She's a good person. And... She understands us better than anyone."

"...I see." He had suspected something like that. "You do understand that a wife is different, yes? He... Please, don't make me say something indelicate."

"...Well, if she's going to bear his children then he needs to sleep with her, right?"

"Juzo, please."

"What. I didn't say he needs to fuck her. That's indelicate right?" Sakakura's words make Gozu frown. "He... I knew he wasn't mine. Not all the way. I knew that from the start."

"Did you. Did you really."

"...I love him. And he loves me. I knew it... would end up like this. It's an unfortunate situation, but... Yukizome is... better than some stranger."

Sakakura hides his disappointment and sadness behind rationalization. Because Munakata is a noble. A royal. This was how it was always going to be.

He doesn't want to be jealous of Yukizome. He wants to be accepting of it all. And he doesn't blame her.

"...Juzo."

Before Gozu can get another breath out, Sakakura has hugged him tightly, tears welling up in his eyes. They wet Gozu's shirt as he pats Sakakura's back.

"Is it... Is it wrong that I wanted him to myself...? That I wanted to be... his one and only...?"

"...No. That's not wrong at all."

"Gozu, I'm... I'm so stupid... I... I knew this day was going to come and... and I still..."

"I know."

"...I... I want to congratulate him... And I want to mean it. How... How do I do that...?"

Gozu doesn't answer. He just lets Sakakura cry.

Even if it would be hard. Even if it would be strange...

He was determined not to let this impact their relationship. And certainly not impact his friendship with Yukizome. It wasn't the way he planned it in his head, though. It wasn't... how it was supposed to be.

But it was the best of an awkward situation. He and Yukizome were friends. There would be no backbiting or infighting. There would be no cruel and thinly veiled insults. There would just be three friends... doing the best that they could.

"...I don't intend to give him up." Sakakura withdraws from the hug and wipes his face. "Yukizome will understand."

"..." Gozu gives a big, deep sigh. "Of course someone as stubborn and stupid as you wouldn't walk away..."

"...I love him, Gozu. And he loves me." He says simply. "A wife... A wife won't change his feelings. I'll protect Munakata. I'll protect him when he's King, and I'll protect the Queen too!"

"I only want you to be happy. I'll support you, no matter what. But, there are plenty of men who are commoners who will never take a wife. Keep that in mind."

"Stop trying to set me up with your friends!"

"..." Gozu looks away. "You always were stubborn in love."

"I... I was not."

"No? I remember you staring longingly at a certain knight's rear end when you were fifteen, remember him?"

"...Alright, it's time for you to leave."

"What ever happened to him? You want me to look him up for you? I could casually mention it to His Highness, and see if he feels jealous? Would that make you feel better?"

"I want you to look up tact and figure out what it means! I'd feel way better if you learned that and how to knock!"

...

The next day, Sakakura was able to say congratulations to the two of them. Even as they stared at him, worried about what he might do or say... He was able to say congratulations. And, in time, he'd mean it too.

\- - -

And now, in the present...

Things were odd and tense. Because Yukizome had once fallen prey to Despair after Enoshima had been... resurrected... And the things she'd said... The things she'd done while in Despair were...

There'd been an awkward distance between Yukizome and Sakakura since then. And, in truth, he was avoiding dealing with it... by avoiding her as much as possible.

...

Sakakura walks the halls of the castle as Captain of the Guard, but he's looking for a certain someone, as always. The cold of the morning is quite fierce today. His fur-lined cloak keeps him warm with the leather armor.

On his way, he passes the Queen and two of her ladies-in-waiting, a smelly unpleasant girl with a stutter and a dirty mouth, and a plain girl, the sister of the rookie squire.

"Sakakura! Good morning!" Yukizome calls out to him. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Later. I need to find him."

He says it simply and without looking at her. Looking at her... remembering her words to him... He can't do that today, not this early. That's an excuse, and he knows it, but it's all he can do for now.

"Oh... Okay..." Yukizome says simply.

"What's up with him?" Naegi Komaru, asks with genuine confusion. "He can't just ignore you can he?"

"It's fine." Yukizome shakes her head.

"H-Hehe..." Fukawa snickers to herself. "...M-Maiden m-mistress... The only attention he wants is from the K-King... Like a d-dog with a b-bone..."

"Touko, that's rude." Komaru frowns.

"H-Hehehe... He wants the r-royal treatment..."

"Touko!"

"Let's go back to my chambers. It's a little too cold to be up and about, I think." Yukizome gives a weak smile as they walk away.

...

Sakakura is so focused in his walking that he nearly runs over the Duchess, a skilled confectioner and trusted advisor to the King, and her blacksmith lover. He doesn't stop to apologize or acknowledge the way she's fuming and about to throw something at him.

He also doesn't notice the ambassador and his stupid hat. The only reason he'd have to pay attention to him is that somehow the man isn't half-drunk like always.

The only person he does stop for is the Constable and Naegi - Makoto - pausing only momentarily to glare at the both of them (mostly Makoto) before storming off. Makoto takes it all in stride, and Kirigiri mostly ignores it entirely as it not being her business, even if she can read all the signs.

And then, upon reaching Munakata's chambers, the ones he has private in the castle keep, he knocks... And then enters.

The King's bedchamber is freezing cold. When he opens the door, a blast of cold late autumn air floods in. Being in the mountains, it wouldn't be uncommon to get snow this time of year.

And there stands Munakata, for some reason shirtless on the balcony. Luckily, it doesn't overlook anything but a private garden, or he might be causing a scene.

Sakakura groans to himself before he moves over to Munakata, snatching him by the back of his pants and pulling him in from the balcony which gets a very surprised noise from him. He quickly closes the thick doors of the balcony behind him, shutting out the cold air.

Munakata looks up at him blankly, as if he's a child who's been playing with fire and can't understand how badly it could have been.

"Are you trying to get pneumonia?" Sakakura scolds him before he unhooks his fur cloak and sets it over Munakata's shoulders.

Munakata shivers at the sudden warmth as Sakakura pulls it tight around him and presses it against him.

"S-Sorry..."

Munakata is shivering so badly, and his lips are blue.

"...What the hell were you thinking? At least wear something warm if you're going to do that. You're going to get sick!" He can feel himself starting to sound like Gozu, and he hates it. 

"I... I w-wasn't thinking..."

"...What's wrong? Is it Enoshima...?" His breath hitches.

Some of Enoshima's lackies had resurrected her, some necromancer or such named Kamukura. And now that she was back, she and her sister were back to leading the Armies of Despair.

"No... No... Not her. It..."

"What happened?" He stares at him seriously before hugging him tight. Munakata clutches at him for warmth beneath the cloak. "Hey, what? You can tell me..."

"...Yukizome's pregnant."

"..."

Sakakura has no response to that. Just blank void.

"...Did you hear me?"

"Y-Yeah. I heard. Uh... H-How long...? I... I mean how far along...?"

"She just told me last night. I... I don't know. Should I ask? Do... Do you ask women that?"

"She's your wife, yes, you can ask that." Sakakura rolls his eyes.

"Oh. Okay. I'll ask later. I... Juzo... I'm not... How...?"

"...I don't know what you just asked me."

"...How do you be a father?"

"You'd... You'd get a better answer from Gozu. Or Tengan. Or... Or, anyone that's not an orphan like me." He says weakly.

"Oh. Sorry. I thought you'd know."

"Well... Congratulations, Daddy." He flinches. "Wait. No. It sounds weird. Can't do it. Sorry."

Munakata laughs softly before kissing him.

"You'll be a good uncle. I think."

"...Yeah." He smiles, sort of. "Uncle Juzo. Teach your kid how... how to punch things..."

Oh no. Children. His worst nightmare. That already sounds like stress.

Maybe it is time to throw open the windows and let hypothermia set in. That suddenly doesn't seem like much of an exaggerated response.

"You're... You're alright with it?"

"Kyosuke, I'm going to love your kid. Because I love you." He says with a fragile grin. It's mostly Yukizome he's worried about. How is that going to go...? "...I... I wish I could have given you kids, but that's... really not an option."

"..." Munakata can see a sense of regret in him and he kisses him again, harder than before. Sakakura's lips feel like fire against his cold blue lips as they warm up. "...I ask too much of you."

"If you feel the urge to run away into the mountains, let me know so I can knock some sense into you." He says quietly. "And by the way, you missed our sparring match."

"...What?"

"You asked me yesterday to wake up at the crack of dawn to train with you and then you never showed up. So, thanks for that, ass."

Normally, and in public, Sakakura would never talk to Munakata like that. In private? Absolutely he would.

"I'm so sorry! I... When Yukizome told me... I... I don't know where my mind went." He says nervously. It's the look of someone terrified about everything.

"Of course I forgive you." He stops for a moment. "...Shit, is that what Yukizome wanted my attention for? Fuck..."

"...You talked with her?"

"I... She talked at me. I responded. While walking away."

"Juzo." Munakata's look is stern. "She's not Despair anymore. Please... Please don't shut her out."

"I..." Sakakura groans and all his posturing leaves him with the exhale. "I know. I do. I just don't know how to... talk to her anymore."

"She's worried you hate her. She wants you to be friends with her again."

"...Did she tell you that or is that how you feel?"

Munakata's unhappy look grows deeper.

"Juzo. For my sake, please. Speak with her. She's... my wife. And your friend. You know it. Please give her a chance. She deserves that much. Let her apologize for the way she hurt you."

"...Is that an order?" He regrets saying it as soon as it leaves his mouth.

"It's a request... Sakakura."

Yup. He's angry now. Shit. 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I... I'm jealous. And I know I shouldn't be. I'm sorry. I'll..." He shakes his head. "You want me to talk to her now? I'll go now."

"Juzo, wait. You know you're the man I love, right?"

"Yeah. I know. And you love Yukizome too. I know, I get it. I don't want to be jealous of you two. I don't want her to be jealous of us. I want us to be friends and... Fuck, you're going to be a father. Can... Can I sit down? I think I need to sit down, I don't know why _you're_ not sitting down!"

"...I took off my shirt and exposed myself to the elements, I think we have different ways of coping."

Sakakura sits on Munakata's bed, and Munakata sits next to him, still wrapped in Sakakura's cloak.

"...Shit. Your kid. Your kid's gonna be fucking beautiful." He says simply.

"...Juzo."

"No, I mean it! He... She... They're gonna look like you and Yukizome. Fuck. That's... That's a lot of good genes. Can I teach them how to punch stuff?"

"I'd prefer you didn't. Some things punch back."

"Oh, man... That kid... I'm gonna love the shit out of that kid. I'm gonna be the overly indulgent uncle and you can't stop me."

"I absolutely can."

Sakakura leans back on the bed. The sheets are cold. Munakata leans back too and faces him.

"...What are you gonna name them?"

"I don't know. Yukizome and I haven't discussed it. She's not even showing yet, so I think there's time."

"...Better get on it, Daddy." He makes a face again and Munakata laughs. "It's ruined. That used to be really... like dirty. And sexy. And now it's..."

"You're spiraling, but I've never seen you spiral in a manic way. This is new territory for me. I... am fascinated and frightened."

"...I think I'm panicking."

"Yes. You are."

"What can I say? I don't react to stress very well." He reaches over and places his hand on Munakata's cheek. Munakata's begun to warm up more by now but he's still cold to the touch. "I'm proud of you."

"...I'm not having the baby. You should be proud of Yukizome. Pregnancy is very unforgiving."

"I'm spending the morning with you. It's not sparring. But I need to be near you now. Forgive me that. It's selfish, but I need to hold you."

"..." Munakata lets out a soft chuckle. "Is that a good idea? You have so many conflicting emotions right now."

"No, like... Holding holding... Actual holding. I just want to feel you against me. Not like that. At least... not at first."


	2. Casualties

Another day spent training with the knights.

Normally, Lady Ogami was quite capable of keeping everyone in line, but Sakakura did have some responsibility in terms of leading them and assessing their abilities. Most of the knights showed promise, and Lady Ogami kept them working... which made sense as something of the Grand Marshal. If anything, Lady Ogami made an excellent overseer of training... but it was still hard not to want to get more involved himself.

...

And then there was Naegi Makoto. A squire not technically serving under any knight, just someone who was receiving training along with everyone else.

Seeing him training, watching his magic blossom as he became stronger... it all filled Sakakura with envy.

When it came to fighting, jousting, drills, maneuvers, and hand-to-hand combat, no one could match Sakakura... except maybe Lady Ogami. But magically...?

Sakakura had very little magical ability. He could do basic field medic magic, which amounted to curing minor wounds... And he could summon low level ice spells. That was it. As it happened, most knights had some kind of balance between the two... But Sakakura was the weakest of the knights in terms of magic.

Even Naegi could beat him there.

That, and Naegi's superstar reputation, an upstart who'd beaten Enoshima before he could...

He felt himself getting angrier watching him train. Shield in hand, Naegi barely blocks Asahina's untrained sword. Lady Ogami says something to the both of them, and they practice the maneuver over and over, but it's clear Naegi is having trouble holding the shield steady. He's half-tempted to climb into the ring and show them how to swing a sword, but he resists the urge.

"The squires are getting better." Gozu places his hand on Sakakura's shoulder. "You wouldn't be getting jealous, would you?"

"...No." He lies. Badly.

"You always were good at holding grudges. And making up slights. It's not very dignified for a man of your station."

"Shut up."

"Look. The boy brings Hope with him wherever he goes." Gozu looks to Naegi. A small crowd of commoners and even other knights have come to marvel at the training session. "Is that not a beautiful thing?"

"..."

"Are you still sour because Enoshima beat you?" He asks and Sakakura immediately turns to face him, red with anger. "...How many times did she beat you in battle? I can't remember the number..."

"...You're really pissing me off."

"Ah, that's right. It was every battle you fought against her. You'd always rush in and get beaten back and have to retreat. Every single battle."

Sakakura takes a swing at Gozu who nimbly dodges it, and pulls Sakakura's arm behind his back. Luckily, no one had seen it, but the two of them fighting in public was pretty commonplace.

"...Let. Go."

"Your anger is only going to hold you back. You do well against a normal foe, but even you can't do it alone. You have to accept your limitations. Or you'll never grow stronger."

"Those are big words coming from you. You lost to her too!"

"I did. And so did Yukizome. We can push the Armies of Despair back, but we can't destroy Enoshima alone. Even you know that, fool that you are. So why waste your time hating someone who did what you couldn't? Should you not be working with him?"

"...Absolutely not. I can't stand the sight of him." Sakakura practically spits the words.

"Unfortunately for you, your King has asked that you take him on as your squire."

"...You have got to be fucking kidding me."

"Watch your mouth." Gozu releases his arm. "I don't know how someone so hot-tempered managed to make it so high up the ranks. Were I in charge, I'd have you mucking stables until you learned some humility."

"Then it's a good thing you're not in charge and I'm too old for you to punish."

"..." Gozu's expression softens. "Munakata won't replace you with Naegi. No matter how strong Naegi gets, you will not be abandoned."

"Wh...!"

"Did I guess right?" Gozu smirks. "I thought so. No wonder the King fancies you. You're so easy to read, it must be quite different from the suitors his father threw at him."

Sakakura blushes and looks away.

"...I only got my position because of him. I need to show everyone I deserve it. And he..." He looks to Naegi. "...will only get in the way."

Gozu smacks him, lighter than normal.

"You got your position by hard work, my hard work training you included. How you kept it with that personality, I don't know. You're unmatched in some areas, and it makes you a good bodyguard. You got your position as... Paramour... because he loves you. Your pettiness is unbecoming. Stop being unworthy of him."

"I am not being unworthy!" He says it, maybe too loudly.

"Then act like it!" Gozu says it just as loudly. For everyone else, this is just normal for them. "Your jealousy of a promising squire is pathetic. How upset would he be if he saw you like this? Isn't this a good way to fall prey to Despair...?"

"...!!" Sakakura looks away, pouting now.

"And you also need to make amends with the Queen."

"I know, I know... I... I keep fucking up, okay? I get it." He turns to Gozu angrily. "But I'm not Despair. And I never will be."

"..." Gozu seems to accept that as an answer. "The order came down from King Munakata himself. You'll be training the boy. He trusts you to do it. Don't let him down. I can't say I don't appreciate the irony of it. I train a brat like you, and now you train one you despise. Maybe it'll be good for you."

"Do I at least get to make him do pushups until he cries?"

"...I don't see why not. I did that with you. But you were a crybaby, so I had to make you keep going until you threw up."

"..." Sakakura cringes at the thought. "I... I did not cry... that much."

"When we first started training, you cried every day. I would have felt bad if Munakata himself hadn't been there to patch you up. I guess it's my fault you ended up involved with him."

...That... wasn't inaccurate.

Their first times kissing or... doing anything had usually come about when Sakakura felt too weak to move from another punishing training session and then... Well, Munakata always had better restorative magic. 

And then... One thing would inevitably lead to another...

"...You were an ass. I hated your guts."

"Interesting. I seem to remember you looking quite pleased when you landed your first hit against me."

"Yeah, because I wanted to knock your teeth out." He says with a small huff of laughter.

"Go speak with Yukizome. I'll handle the boy for today. Show His Majesty how much you can be trusted."

\- - -

Even Yukizome wasn't sure exactly when she had been corrupted by Despair.

If Sakakura had to guess, it had been after a particularly brutal campaign north, assisting the self-proclaimed monarch, Togami Byakuya in his principality.

It was most likely then. That was how they first learned that Enoshima had been brought back to life... by some dark sorcerer Kamukura, and aided by Enoshima's sister, Ikusaba Mukuro.

If it had just been Mukuro... Sakakura was sure he could have held her off. The girl was like him, adept at combat, weak with magic. But then, having his own men turn on him... His own men, clouded by Despair...

They'd been lucky Yukizome had actually decided to come along on the campaign. She shouldn't have been. Yukizome was wonderfully adept with magic, but she was technically the Queen. Having the King and Queen fighting battles was dangerous for many reasons.

But Munakata and Yukizome were incredibly stubborn. Sakakura hadn't been able to convince either of them to let his army handle it.

Surrounded on all sides, bleeding from sword slashes, worried he might kill his own men if he fought back... Yukizome's magic had shined like a beacon, blinding white light illuminating the battlefield as she cleared Despair like a foul wind washed away by the breeze.

"...Yukizome." He looks to her, surprised more than anything.

"Sakakura!" Her armor is disturbingly light. What was she thinking? Of course she wasn't good at heavy armor, nor did she have the training for it, but there was no way it was sturdy enough. "You're alright!"

"I'm..." He clutches his side. An arrow had pierced his armor there. Pulling it out himself had been a stupid mistake, but he wouldn't have been able to take his armor off without at least snapping the shaft of the arrow. "I'm okay. How are you?"

"You're bleeding out!" Yukizome and her retinue of soldiers secured the immediate area to administer aid while Yukizome stretched out her hands towards him. "Hold still."

Orbs of green light, almost like fairy lights, swarm around him. They glimmer and glow until they press into him. It feels almost like drops of boiling water press into him, warming him from the inside out.

When he stands, he knows his wounds have closed. There's still blood on him, but no more wounds.

"Thank you... my lady."

"...You just gave me chills. Please, don't call me that." Yukizome shudders. "We're friends, right? You don't need to be formal with me."

"..." He takes a deep breath. He can see his breath in the cold mountain air. "You're not hurt?"

"No. Munakata's calling the forces back."

"What?!" He grimaces. "We can't... We can't retreat..."

"We need to." She gives him a hard look. "We weren't expecting them to be able to convert people like this. The enemy is falling back too. We won."

"No, we didn't win!" He snaps angrily. "We didn't kill their General, that Ikusaba girl, and we still haven't seen Kamukura!"

"Sakakura..." She stares him down. "...Juzo. They're withdrawing. We've... We've suffered losses, but Togami's castle is still standing. We can't overextend ourselves or we'll get flanked."

Hearing the Queen speak of military strategy, knowing she was right... It hurt.

Sakakura was no general. At best he was an officer, but his job was to guard Munakata. Occasionally he'd assist with the vanguard if Munakata weren't going to take the field but...

He didn't make the decisions. That was more Munakata and Tengan, the Prime Minister. Between them and the Constable, who had a keen mind for tactics...

"...Where is he?"

"He's fine. He's back at camp. Lady Ogami and... the squires are with him."

"Oh, great." He mutters darkly. That meant Makoto. He hated the idea of Makoto being there watching over Munakata. That was his job. "...You need to fall back too."

"I'm still tending to the wounded."

"Then I'll stay with you." He says flatly. "If something happened to you... Even if Munakata didn't take my head, I still wouldn't deserve to keep it on my shoulders."

"Unless you've gained some great healing magic I don't know about, you're just in the way here. Go and protect him. Let me do my job."

It... stings, honestly. Hearing her say he isn't required. Telling him what to do.

"...What if I refuse?"

"Sakakura..." She crosses her arms before finally speaking in a low voice. "Juzo. Just... Go to him. He needs one of us to keep an eye on him. Please, don't fight me. I don't like it when we fight."

And of course, Yukizome wins. He doesn't have the fortitude to stand up to her in arguments. The Queen of the castle makes the rules, and all obey. He consents because she outranks him now.

He takes a deep breath and places his hand on her shoulder.

"Stay safe. I couldn't forgive myself if..."

Yukizome immediately hugs him, which is weird and difficult with the armor clanking together.

"I'll be fine. If it's for Munakata, I don't mind dying for him."

"When you say things like that it only makes me want to stay."

But he doesn't. He lets the hug end and then he goes to find Munakata once his troops have been given some first aid.

And... That was his biggest mistake.

...Because Yukizome's regiment went missing.

For three days, they scour the area with Togami's help.

Sakakura is beside himself with guilt, even telling Munakata immediately but... Munakata doesn't blame him, even when he blames himself. And that makes it harder.

Then, just as mysteriously as she'd disappeared... Yukizome returns, seemingly fine, but no regiment in sight. Something must have happened, but she doesn't seem to know what.

As convenient as it is, Munakata is just glad to have her back, and who wouldn't be? However...

The Yukizome that comes back is... Almost normal. But there's something... off about her.

It's the way she smiles, so carefree even among wounded and bloodied soldiers, as if it couldn't bother her at all. It's the way she she can push aside the thoughts of her missing regiment, presumed dead, simply glad that she's alive and well. It's the way she clings to Munakata as if he'll slip away. It's the way she looks at Sakakura, something... not hateful, but maybe something like spite in her eyes.

"I'm glad you're alright." Munakata says, breathing more easily. "Please don't go off on your own again."

Yukizome kisses Munakata right then and there. And it's... pretty deep of a kiss. Sakakura has never seen Yukizome do something like that before, at least not in the open. It's not exactly jealousy, but more discomfort, and he has to look away, feeling like he's intruding.

"I missed you, Kyosuke." She says with a bright smile.

...

The truth is that Yukizome in Despair isn't that different from the regular Yukizome. She's smiling, and happy, and she's constantly working on things. But every so often, there's a glint of something mad behind the eyes, or a word or sentence that's just off somehow.

And maybe Sakakura notices it most of all, because it comes out most when she speaks to him.

"...Yukizome, what... happened to you?" He happens to say it one day while they're sitting together having lunch, when her ladies-in-waiting are otherwise occupied. "Do you remember?"

They're awkwardly sipping tea.

"When?"

"When you went missing. You..." Sakakura sighs. "I'm sorry, it's a touchy subject, right?"

"...Would it matter to you if it was?"

"Huh?" Her words take him by surprise.

"I'm flattered you were worried, but you were the one who left me to go find Munakata."

"You... You told me to go."

Her words aren't really the things Yukizome would say. They're the things she'd say to hurt him. He knows, because they're the things he's said to himself.

And this isn't the first time she'd said things like this. It had started off with her taking more time to be with Munakata, which was understandable. And sometimes it came to intruding on them when they were alone, which was also understandable... and was something Gozu did, continually, though by accident.

But there were snide comments and off-color remarks that she'd say to Sakakura in private, things that she didn't bring up again or treat like they were real. For months, Sakakura thought he was losing his mind, imagining conversations with her that would only serve to punish him. Some kind of weird hallucination from his conscience but... This was real, wasn't it...?

"Since when do you listen to me?" She laughs. "And anyway, you couldn't get back to him fast enough, right? I get it, believe me."

"..." Sakakura stares, unable to process the disconnect between what he's hearing and what he normally expects. "Yukizome, that's not... Don't say that kind of thing. I didn't... abandon you."

"Hey, I get it, okay?" She gently takes his hand in hers. "He's the person you love the most. Of course you'd sacrifice me to save him."

"I... I didn't sacrifice you!" He says pulling his hand away. "What's... What's gotten into you?"

"What's gotten into me...?" She takes a moment to consider it before she smiles at him, eyes somehow more... wrong than before. "Kyosuke."

He feels the air knocked out of his lungs. Yukizome is really... not that kind of person. She wouldn't make that kind of a joke.

And this time he's very sure this is real. But no one else is around to hear it, like always. If it is a delusion, it's a very... impactful one.

"Wh..."

"Does that upset you? I know you were his first. But... Maybe all those years together and you were just warming him up for me?"

"...Yukizome."

"Kind of like preheating the oven."

"Stop it." He says in a low voice. "You're not funny."

"What made you think I was joking? ...You know as well as I do, once I have a child, there'll be no room for you."

"I said stop."

"Did you think there'd be a place for you with him? Between the kingdom, his wife, and a child...? Oh, Juzo, you're so cute."

Somehow she knows exactly what buttons to press, and how to get to him. These are thoughts he's had himself, so how... How does she know them? Is this some kind of magic she's using, or is he really so obvious about his feelings? 

More importantly, why would she say things just to hurt him?

He had no idea at the time her goal had been to infect him with Despair too. Or how close she'd actually get to doing it.

"...I'm leaving. I'll apologize for failing to protect you, but Munakata has nothing to do with it."

Fighting with Yukizome is never like this. She's normally shrill and expressive when she's angry. This is... cold and mean. Rage boils over in him, but of all the people he'd pick a fight with, Yukizome is not one of them. It's easier to leave and wait for her conscience to go to work.

Although... Maybe that's not how it'll go this time.

He stands, and makes it to the door before her last words echo out.

"If it were anyone else you'd be trying to punch their lights out. I'm almost flattered you think so highly of me. It's a shame he'll abandon you. Now maybe you'll know how it feels."

His fist punching a dent in her wall, cracks shooting out in a spiderweb, sends the ladies-in-waiting rushing back into the room, immediately fawning over Yukizome and moving to protect her from him. As if she needed protection.

Blood runs down his knuckles, and some drips down the wall. As he withdraws his hand, he gives her one last hard look and leaves, blood droplets dripping onto the floor.

_Well, that was easier than I thought... Something as fickle as love? That's the easiest way to capture someone's flag. Took foreeeeever though. We're almost ready to bring this baby home... upupupu... Now then... Captured his Queen, cornered his Knight... Once we checkmate the King, the real killing game can begin..._

Yukizome smiles at the thought that is not hers.

\- - -

He still had to meet with the Queen. And somehow... move past all the Despair business, if possible.

When Sakakura finds Yukizome, she's sitting in the parlor, attended by her ladies-in-waiting.

"Yukizome." He says, not sure exactly what tone he wants to convey. It comes out hoarse and gruff. "Can we talk now?"

"Th-The Queen's busy... Don't you have some s-sweating to do somewhere...?"

"..." He disregards Fukawa immediately. It's easier not to engage a pest. 

"...Your Majesty?" Komaru looks to her, not sure how they should proceed.

"It's fine. You can leave us."

"But..."

"It's alright." She smiles and waves Sakakura over. "You can leave us."

"...I-If you h-hurt a pregnant woman... I-I'll... c-curse you..."

"I'm already cursed every time I have to deal with you." He ignores her.

"Come on, Touko." Komaru sighs.

"A-Athletes with such t-tiny brains and b-big chests... You're all the same..."

"You should go before your rotten personality drives away your only friend." He crosses his arms, now self-conscious.

"...Juzo." Yukizome's voice comes out like a low hiss.

"Sorry. What I mean is, no matter how terrible you are, you'll always have your pimples for company." 

"Juzo." Her voice is now regular volume, but a bit angrier.

...For some reason Fukawa is laughing and blushing to herself.

"T-To be... insulted like this is... is..." And there's the creepy laughter.

"Come on, Touko." Komaru shakes her head and has to drag Fukawa away as she blushes.

...

When Sakakura sits down across from her at the table, Yukizome kicks him in the shin.

"Ow! She started it!"

"Are you a child?" Yukizome's voice goes up an ocatve and is pouting.

"..." Sakakura stares at her. This is more how Yukizome would react. Because it is her this time.

"...You heard then, right?"

"Yeah. Munakata told me. Listen, I... I'm..." He struggles to find the exact right words. They come out a little unenthusiastically. "Congratulations."

A small snort comes from Yukizome as she's just thought of something witty to say. He feels the urge to facepalm immediately.

"Hi, Congratulations. I'm Chisa."

"..."

"What. Dad jokes. Except, they're like mom jokes."

"You have not changed at all." He shakes his head. "Does Munakata actually like that kind of humor?"

"I have to bring something to the table. I'm not the one who blushes just thinking about him." She smirks.

"I..." He, of course, blushes. "I do not."

"Uh huh." Incredulously, she stares at him.

"So... Um... Does it... hurt?"

"...Does what hurt?"

"Your... body. I don't know. You're pregnant, does that hurt?"

"I'm nauseous all the time and my feet are starting to swell. It's not great, but I'll live. This isn't even the worst part."

"...I don't know what I'm going to do when you start to balloon." He says shielding his face. "I don't know if I'll even be able to look at you."

"I'm not going to be that ugly!" She puts her hands on her hips.

"I meant it's going to make me weepy!" He says back loudly. "Seeing you... Actually pregnant... Fuck."

"You'd better learn how to watch your mouth around my kid, Mister."

"Your kid won't have a working memory for at least five years, I'm sure they'll survive." He says, still shielding his face. "You're going to have a kid... Fuck... Fuck, fuck, fuck..."

"...Are you happy or unhappy?" She asks and though she meant it as a joke, it comes out serious.

"Of course I'm happy! Munakata..." He puts his hands down and looks to her. "Kyosuke needs an heir. As King. And... And I always knew you were going to end up married with kids and I'd teach them to punch things."

"Don't teach my kids that!"

"...I just didn't know it would be with... with him." He says quietly. "But I am happy for you. And him. I mean it. I think Kyosuke's going to lose his mind though."

"Yeah. He... He kind of went a little catatonic when I told him. He was happy, but I think I overwhelmed him."

"Don't worry, I kept him from committing accidental suicide."

"...Do I want to know?"

"No. Probably not. If he gets sick though, I did all I could, just leave it at that." He looks to her. "Are we... okay?"

"I don't know." She answers quietly. "I want us to be. And... I'm sorry for the things that I said when I was..."

"I know."

"And for what I did to you. And Munakata."

"I know that too. It wasn't you."

"The sad part is, it was. At least... A part of me. Something... Something that Enoshima called to. It was like I had her in my head, telling me things I should say or do, and I wanted to say and do them. Does that make sense?"

"I've never been infected by Despair. But I can imagine. It sounds scary."

"I wasn't myself. That's the reason, but it's not an excuse. Are you... alright now?"

"...I'm fine. You didn't hit anything vital." He looks away. But subconsciously, he places his hand on his abdomen. "Hurt like hell though."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't. It was my fault. I..." He groans, having to put into words the things he could only think before. "I left you alone when I shouldn't have. I didn't do enough to protect you, or Munakata. And... And... And then that punk squire had to go and save you. Another thing I couldn't do. It was all my fault and I couldn't even make it right myself... I'm so... pathetic."

She reaches out and grabs his hand.

"It wasn't your fault."

"Yes, it was!"

"And I'm telling you it wasn't!"

The ladies-in-waiting peek their heads in at the shouting, but quickly move out again when Yukizome shoos them.

"You were right. I shouldn't have left you there. I don't care if you were Despair or not, you were still right."

"..." Yukizome turns away, but then quickly turns back. "I don't want to fight with you over whose fault it was. We only seem to be blaming ourselves. Could we try and move past it? You're one of my best friends and you're the only one I can talk to about Kyosuke... And it's been really lonely not having you there."

Her sincerity stuns him, but... he feels the same way. If anyone understands Munakata more than he does, it's Yukizome.

"...Yeah. Alright. I want us to be friends again too. That was the whole point in..." The words fail him, and he lets the thought leave, to start a new one. "Do you know what it's going to be? The baby I mean."

"It's going to be a baby." She gives him a look that says it was a stupid question.

"I meant boy or girl."

"Oh. Well... Kimura's keeping a close eye on me, along with our Nurse but..." The Royal Physician, Kimura Seiko had been giving her vitamins and medical advice, alongside their Nurse, Tsumiki Mikan. Tsumiki was brilliant... but it was probably not safe to let her hold a baby with how clumsy she could be. "...We don't know yet."

"You should talk to Munakata about it. He's... I don't think he really knows what he's in for."

"I'm the one who's going to look like a watermelon, he can deal with it." Yukizome laughs, and Sakakura smiles.

"That's not what I meant and you know it... You know he's got daddy issues."

"Yeah, yeah... Well, I'll leave that in your hands."

"Me? Why me?"

"You're the one he talks to most about that kind of thing. Plus he... Kyosuke's father took me in, he wouldn't talk about his dad with me of all people."

"He doesn't want you to have to pick sides."

"...Something like that. Probably. Or it's easier to talk about his problems with another guy."

"Fine, I'll try my best... But I think you two should spend more time together and really talk about things. Before he implodes."

"..." Yukizome seems to nod appreciatively. "Hey, do you want to go see the Fortuneteller?"

"The who?"

"He was one of those students at Hope's Peak before... before all that. But they say he's the greatest Fortuneteller in the kingdom. Maybe we can ask him if it'll be a girl or a boy."

"Don't tell me you really believe in that shit."

"...Do you believe in magic that can turn you evil and make you a puppet of a psycho?"

"..." Fair point. "He could just say whatever he wants and you'd buy it. Fortunetelling is not reliable."

"He offers a pretty good price."

"Yeah, I'll bet."

"And people say he's almost 30% accurate!"

"Really? Because I can guess it's a girl and I've got a 50/50 chance of being right."

The two of them stand up, and it's immediately apparent that they're going to visit the Fortuneteller, and Sakakura's going to complain the entire way.

"You really know how to take the fun out of this." She takes a moment to absorb his words. "Wait, you think it'll be a girl? Why?"

"Wh...? I... It was the first thing that came to mind. I have no idea. You could give birth to a mongoose for all I know."

"I'm not giving birth to a mongoose!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Hagakure predicts a baby human, there's a 30% chance it's a human, 70% mongoose. The math doesn't lie, Yukizome.
> 
> \- - -
> 
> As the story progresses there will be more flashbacks and background info. And Juzo might make Makoto cry? Maybe? 


	3. Let's Just Live

The capital city of Mirai is mountainous and cold. Once autumn and winter hit, snowstorms are inevitable. Now that they're in autumn, it would be no surprise if it really did start snowing soon. The mountains themselves made for good defensive terrain. They'd always have the high ground in a head-on invasion.

The lower quarters were quite different from the areas around the palace. Munakata ran the city quite efficiently with the help of Duchess Ando, and Baron Bandai took care of the tenant farmers in the countryside. But the lower quarters were more crowded, and were unofficially run by the Kuzuryu Clan.

The Kuzuryu Clan was involved in most of the shady business around the city, and in most other cities in Mirai... So said their Spymaster Izayoi. 

And the leader of the Kuzuryu Clan... unofficially answered to Munakata. And a favor was owed.

"You look nervous. Something on your mind, Juzo?"

"...It's not really safe to be out and about like this. We definitely stand out."

"I would have done it myself, but you insist on being by my side."

"Yeah, it's called being a bodyguard. I guard your body." That sounded maybe a little weird. "...Do we really need to see _him_ of all people?"

"It was either meet with him, or try our hand at diplomacy with the Comtesse of Ludenberg." Munakata tries to hold back a smile when he sees Sakakura grimace. "...Yes, I thought so too."

"She's almost as bad as he is. No, she's worse... 'Comtesse'... like she's fooling anyone."

Comtesse Celestia Ludenberg was a peasant, gifted with gambling and banking, who'd been able to buy a sizable plot of land and a castle. She wasn't her own nation, at least not in anyone else's mind but her own, but she was on the outskirts of Mirai. She'd been calling herself Comtesse for years.

What a poser, Sakakura thought.

"The appeal of living in a castle is certainly not lost on the commonfolk." Munakata smiles diplomatically.

"Yeah, they haven't lived in one. Castles are cold, and the roof leaks, and we have to spend a small fortune keeping it up..." This was really more Yukizome's domain than his. But between nesting animals and the rooms that never saw a broom, or the dungeons... "...I like the castle, but it creeps me out."

...

They work their way towards the seedier part of town. And even though they're dressed as common travelers, no one would mistake the King for a peasant with his fair skin and clean face. The only reason they might have passed for mercenaries was the calluses on their hands.

As they're about to work their way into a tavern - more of a dive than anything - a gruff bouncer stands in the way.

"You two aren't on the guest list."

"Tell Kuzuryu we have business to discuss." Munakata goes to push the bouncer aside, which doesn't go over well.

The man grabs Munakata's shoulder and Sakakura quickly intervenes.

"Hey. Hands off, pig. Go tell your master that _his_ master wants an audience."

"The fuck you call me?!"

"Go or I break your hand. Tell them the ones that saved his girlfriend want a word. You have five seconds or I start breaking fingers." Sakakura warns him with his eyes. When five seconds pass, he grabs the man's arm. "Pinky or ring finger, your choice."

"W-Wait... I'll go talk to the boss. Stay here..."

The man urgently pulls his hand back and slinks inside.

"...There was no need for that, Juzo." Munakata stares at him, frowning.

"What? You said diplomacy was what was needed for Comtesse Lu-whatever... I figured that meant we weren't going the diplomatic route."

"You're such a hothead."

\- - -

Back when Munakata was still a Prince, they'd waged war against the Armies of Despair.

They were more like Remnants of Despair once Enoshima had been killed, scavengers and raiders trying to hold onto their fragile power structures as the rest of the world and Mirai pushed them out.

"Yukizome, you shouldn't be up here on the front lines!" He has to chide her because Munakata will let her get away with almost anything. "Fall back."

"How can I do that?" Yukizome fights with a mage's staff. "Our forces are getting pushed back by the Remnants. And if it's them, I can help. I can... take away their Despair!"

Sakakura prefers a lance or spear if he's on horseback. But he does better with a knife or dagger up front, barring using his actual fists.

"You're..." He doesn't have time to argue with her. No one like her, especially not the woman who would be Queen should be fighting on the front lines. "...Just stay where I can see you."

Sakakura would scold her more, but a burst of noise shoots through the crowd of soldiers. Everyone has to stop to grab their ears.

Yukizome tackles Sakakura suddenly, knocking them both to the ground when a gust of wind sweeps by them, a circular shockwave of air that sends soldiers skyborne like bowling pins.

When the ringing in his ears clears up, he can see what happened...

Two of the Remnants, and their soldiers. Sakakura swears under his breath. No wonder they were being pushed back.

The Remnants of Despair had been students gifted in some way who'd been taken captive by Enoshima when she captured Hope's Peak with her battalion. No one really knew why the royal academy had fallen so quickly until they'd learned she'd been able to use her powers to convert some of the students.

The school never stood a chance. Many had been brainwashed by Enoshima's magic like the Remnants, a smaller handful had escaped and fled to different kingdoms like Lady Ogami, Asahina, Constable Kirigiri, or Naegi Makoto...

The rest had died in the fighting or had been cut down by Enoshima and the Remnants.

...

A girl with a guitar and some outlandish dyed hair played discordant notes that made it hard to think or concentrate. Her magic channeled through her music and caused physical or internal pain.

And another girl, blonde in a kimono, created whirlwinds with her fan when she danced. She'd be a pain to fight, but if he could get close enough...

"You take the musician." Yukizome says solemnly. "I can take the dancer."

"Wh...?! Yukizome, no!"

"No time to argue! I'll cover you!"

She stands and stretches out her staff, a brilliant bolt of electric energy lands close to the dancer and Sakakura takes his chance to run right and the musician begins to strum something.

The closer he got, the more his head hurt. Sound waves poisoned his mind, making it hard to think or focus. This girl was dangerous.

Feeling soundwaves impact, against his armor was disconcerting to say the least. He could feel the heavy armor rattle around him.

When the music stops, he stares hard at the girl. Her fingers move over the strings of her guitar.

Sakakura has never been great at magic, but he can at least do some things. The air around him gets so cold he can see his breath. With the wave of his hand, icy needles fly from a bluish white glyph. It's a low level ice spell, and probably poorly executed at that. The musician can see where the spell is coming from and directs her attention to it.

Thrumming energy obliterates the ice before it can even connect, but connecting was never the intention. As the musician turns her attention to deal with the ice, Sakakura goes wide in an arc and charges at her blindside. He's used to using his magic to augment his own strengths and cover his weaknesses, not as a means to an end.

The musician turns once the ice magic dissipates only to be knocked out in one punch, sent sprawling backwards.

...

Yukizome assumes a defensive stance as a shield of concentric circles raises to stand against the gusts of wind that send her hair whipping back.

As the dancer twirls with her fan, a whirlwind swirls towards her and Yukizome, as if riding the air, dodges in a quick dash before brandishing her staff. Lightning rains down from a sky as dark as charcoal, scorching the ground as the dancer nimbly twirls away and more whirlwinds sprout up.

Yukizome is barely able to dodge and weave her way through the whirlwinds, nearly getting swept away. This girl is good, but she's better and she's fought stronger opponents.

Although the girl has power, she lacks finesse. Her attacks aren't concentrated and are made for clearing away large groups of enemies, not single opponents. And if one can glide by them, then it's a waste of energy. There's so much Yukizome wants to teach this girl, but there's no time for that.

She lands and stops her dodge, keeping up her shield as air swirls at her.

Muttering something under her breath, Yukizome pushes forward with her staff and the whirlwinds begin to clear when she dispels the magic leaving the dancer wide open and confused.

A single bolt of lightning rains down and ends their bout.

If she were the girl's teacher, she'd also have to do something about her stamina in battle.

...

"Yukizome!"

Sakakura calls to her as a third girl rushes through the battlefield, cutting down the soldiers that are brave enough to charge her.

Yukizome turns and stares wide-eyed at the General herself, Ikusaba Mukuro, who advances and pushes back the charging forces from Mirai.

Behind her, a fat man picks up the musician and retreats... And a large burly man with muscles and some kind of beard, looking not unlike a cat hoists the dancer over his shoulder and retreats.

When Yukizome moves to go after them, in the hopes of purifying them, General Ikusaba slashes at her.

Yukizome can block, but she's forced down to one knee by the impact of the strike.

The General is good at up close and personal strikes, and Yukizome is absolutely not.

Sakakura runs forward and levels a punch for the General. She takes the hit, and tumbles back.

"Are you okay?" He asks as he offers her his hand.

"Y-Yeah. I..." Her arms had started going numb. "I'll help you."

"I don't need you to help, I need you to not get in the way."

"Hey! You can't go it alone!"

As they bicker, General Ikusaba comes at them with her knife.

She looks them over quickly before she takes aim at... Yukizome. A smaller knife effortlessly glides from under her sleeve and aims for the weak spot in Yukizome's armor, a joint where the breastplate meets the arm.

Without thinking Sakakura runs in front of her and moves to catch the knife...

...but he misjudges it, and the knife pierces his left hand going straight through to the hilt in his hand.

Pain and nausea flood his senses so quickly he doesn't know what he should do. The General smirks, sweat rolling down her freckled face seeing the blood spill out of his hand. And... she pulls back on a barely visible line like fishing line and the knife is pulled out of Sakakura's hand, fresh new pain surging through his hand as blood spurts out.

"F-Fuck..."

His legs are shaky with the shock of it, falling to one knee clutching his hand blood pours freely onto the ground, as Yukizome watches in horror before pointing her staff at the General. 

A volley of yellow arcane bolts of energy fire from thin air and Ikusaba dodges them and chucks the throwing knife again. Yukizome's barrier comes up and it bounces off ineffectually but Ikusaba has used it as a feint and attacks from above before Yukizome can properly dodge.

The knife cuts down grazing her shoulder, only barely cleaving through something important, but she lands on Yukizome which is equally bad.

With the large knife in her hand overhead she's about to plunge it down into her chest before Sakakura's bloody hand grabs her arm and yanks her back. Ikusaba prides herself on avoiding most attacks and escaping battles without a single wound.

Any hope of that disappears when Sakakura pulls her backwards and then an uppercut sends her sprawling to the ground. It's hard to tell if it's her blood on her face or Sakakura's.

While she's on the ground, Sakakura quickly moves to step on her elbow to keep any surprise knives from appearing.

"You'll pay for that, guard dog." She spits at him.

"Bitch, bitch, bitch, that's all you ever are." He manages to say with a self-satisfied smirk before her free hand goes for another knife or dagger at her waist.

Of course the girl is probably covered head to toe in those. How convenient.

She swipes at his leg with the knife but the armor takes most of the hit as he has to step off her before she sticks him in the back of the knee with it.

"You're dead. You just don't know it yet."

"Funny, I was going to say the same to you."

She stands and the two face each other. Sakakura painfully makes a fist. General versus Knight.

As Yukizome moves to Sakakura's side - which earns her a hard glare from Sakakura because she shouldn't be on the front lines, much less facing the enemy general - ...a shadow emerges from Ikusaba's side.

A young woman with white hair, tied up in ribbons holds a bamboo sword. Her eyes are the same as the other two, somehow wrong.

"I can handle this." Ikusaba says without looking at her.

"No. The Archmage wants you to pull back. The shadow will cover your retreat."

"You're not strong enough on your own."

"That was his order. I am a tool, to be used and discarded... At his leisure, not yours."

Sakakura glares at her.

He's had run-ins with Pekoyama before. Though not like this. Sakakura sometimes assisted Constable Kirigiri in dealing with violent crimes, particularly organized crime before the Kuzuryu Clan came to control most of the criminal operations in Mirai.

Dueling Pekoyama was always a pain in the ass.

Although he did appreciate her dedication to the heir of the Kuzuryu Clan, Fuyuhiko... When Kuzuryu had come back to Mirai from Hope's Peak, missing an eye but alive... and without Pekoyama... It was obvious it would have ended up like this.

Ikusaba seems torn. Her orders do come from the Archmage Kamukura... but being bossed around by a lowly Despair recruit like Pekoyama...

And she turns her back and begins to run.

Sakakura moves forward, but Pekoyama extends her sword.

"Your fight is with me."

"...What would your Young Master say if he saw you like this?" Sakakura grits his teeth, trying not to focus on all the blood he's losing. "You might be a tool, but aren't you his?"

"It is my duty to defeat you. And the Young Master will have his eyes opened to the truth... That the world is Despair, and he will lead it to its destiny."

"He's just got the one eye now." Sakakura smirks at how Pekoyama cringes. "Looks like he's not doing so well without his shield. You still want to follow this to the end...?"

"...The shadow has no wants. Only a purpose: to stand behind the one bathed in light. I will bring the Young Master to his rightful place."

"Then we've got nothing to talk about."

"We never did."

"I'm here, Sakakura." Yukizome stands by his side. "Allow me."

"...You'd be here even if I told you to go away."

"Yup~"

Pekoyama's first strike is faster than the eye can follow. She seems to disappear into shadowy darkness before the strike comes from their left. Yukizome's shield absorbs the impact before it shatters.

Her strikes come fast, and Yukizome's shields can't keep up.

"Yukizome! Flare! Go high!" 

He lowers himself to boost her, she leaps into his hands and he tosses her high into the air. 

Yukizome spins as she rises in the air, and then hangs there in the air as stormclouds gather. Lightning flashes and illuminates the area like a spotlight and Sakakura shields his eyes as he looks around.

Pekoyama is halted by the flash of light, blinded and Sakakura spots her. Rushing forward, he levels a hard punch for her midsection. She takes the hit and goes rolling backwards some ten feet as the light fades.

Her armor must take most of the punch because she disappears out of sight. Sakakura quickly turns, knowing where she'll appear, coming face to face with her, rising out of his shadow. What a dangerous hitman...

Her bamboo swords slashes at his midsection, cracking the breastplate, before the second slash takes large shards out of the metal.

Forced on the defensive, he places his bloody hand on the metal and ice quickly fills the gaps. At least he can augment his armor on the fly.

A lightning bolt nearly strikes Pekoyama, but she dodges sideways, and takes advantage of Sakakura's confusion at Yukizome's spell to bring her sword down in a vertical strike. With his good hand, Sakakura raises his arm to block the strike.

He feels dull pain and the sound of a bone breaking when the sword lands on his arm and wrist, absorbing the blow and shattering half of his gauntlet and the whole vambrace. His arm already starts to swell and bruise where the sword struck.

The pain welling in his arm makes him nauseous. But he'll still fight through it, even as his left hand is numb and bleeding, the right throbbing.

"Sakakura!" Yukizome calls out, but the next move surprises all three of the fighters.

Almost as fast as Pekoyama, Munakata has taken the field and slashes at Pekoyama who barely dodges. 

"Kyosuke...!" Sakakura is mortified that Munakata would be this far up front.

"Ando. I need your assistance." He says as a young lady approaches, soldiers waiting around part for her.

The Duchess, proudly pink and overly dressed in furs, looks absurd on a battlefield.

Pekoyama rebounds from the strike and swings down at an unmoving Munakata.

Munakata stares her down... as the bamboo sword catches on something in mid-air.

Some kind of magical chain tenses under her swing, but won't let her swing forward any farther. Ando smirks as more of her chains spring up from the ground out of nowhere, shining golden, and fly through the air at her, coiling around her sword.

As Pekoyama tries to untangle her sword, pulling at it, she's forced to abandon it to the chains as she leaps back to avoid the chains that fly at her like cobras.

Chains swing and swipe in every direction like tendrils but Pekoyama can avoid them until Yukizome's flare temporarily blinds her... It's long enough for a chain to wrap around Pekoyama's leg and drag her off balance. Another chain takes her arm, and then finally all four of her limbs are taken and she is pulled forward.

"Oh, honey... Don't struggle. You're all mine now." Ando smiles.

"Yukizome. Can you...?" Munakata looks to her.

"I'll... I'll try, but... Sakakura?" Yukizome moves towards the struggling Pekoyama, who has been forced into a kneeling position.

She couldn't purfiy Despair and heal Sakakura in quick succession. It was too much for even her. Maybe if it were Naegi...

"I've got him." Sakakura can hardly register that Gozu has come up behind him to hold him steady. "Kimura... I leave this to you."

"Oh... Okay..." The strange Royal Physician appears with her team of field medics. She's usually back at camp so... Why is she here? "Hold... Hold him still, okay...?"

"No! We..." Sakakura tries to free himself from Gozu who has him in a bearhug and then quickly has him in a full nelson, careful not to touch his arms to add to his pain. "We need to follow after them! Ikusaba is...!"

"Fool, they're gone. You were fighting the rear guard." Gozu says to him quietly as Sakakura kicks up dirt like a bucking bronco. "Calm yourself, the battle is over."

"No, it's not over! It... We didn't get their General!"

"It's alright, Sakakura." Munakata says gently. "Calm yourself. The Armies of Despair are retreating. They're likely out of reach for now."

That was why Munakata, Ando, and Kimura were there... The back of the army had caught up with them. They were sweeping for survivors to administer aid. Sakakura continues to kick and try to free himself but Gozu is relentless.

"I said calm yourself! Let Kimura help you!"

Kimura has reached out her hand but withdraws it gently. She doesn't want to hurt him, but she can't treat him like this.

Finally Gozu has to pull Sakakura back, the two fall back together and Gozu wrestles him into a sitting position in a full nelson, and wraps his legs around Sakakura's to keep him from thrashing too wildly. By applying pressure behind Sakakura's head with his hands pressing down, he can keep Sakakura relatively still.

Kimura kneels down as Sakakura snarls and ineffectually tries to free himself, but Gozu's a great wrestler. There's no way he could free himself, especially without the use of his arms.

She's most concerned about the swollen right arm. The left hand being cut through is easier to deal with. Repairing a bone...

"Broken... He... He'll need something to bite down on..." 

She has her medics come in to hold Sakakura's arm as he screams in pain. They have to hold him still.

One of her medics hands Sakakura a hard piece of leather. It tastes like dust and funky sweat as he bites down. He's got tears from the pain in his eyes already. He knows this is going to hurt like hell.

Kimura pulls down her face mask as she seems to be muttering something. Some kind of spell.

A black inky energy comes from her hand as she grips his hand and he screams into the leather. Black like swirls of smoke wrap up and down his arm and he continues to thrash ineffectively and kick his feet.

Munakata can't stand to watch and directs his attention to Pekoyama instead.

"Sweetheart, you're not going anywhere." Ando has Pekoyama tight in the chains. "And soon you'll feel much better."

"We'll take you back to the Young Master." Yukizome says at a short distance, fearing Pekoyama might spit at her. "Try and clear your mind."

Pekoyama tries to avoid the hands that come to grab the temples of her head but she can't.

A white light illuminates Yukizome's palms. It was harder to purify someone who had been under the effects of Despair for a long time. It would take a lot of energy.

"..." Munakata watches in awe.

Yukizome's unique ability to heal Despair is something he doesn't have. He can inspire Hope, but he... can't manifest it like this. Few can, apparently.

"Think of him. Find the Hope you hold in your heart." She says as the white light is absorbed into Pekoyama.

A reddish black aura pulses through her before giving way to the white light. Slowly, Pekoyama begins to slump forward in her chains as the magic works, and the malevolent aura starts to dissipate.

Sakakura continues to scream into the leather as bone reforms itself.

If it were just wounds... Kimura could have done it more painlessly. A broken bone required some more intense magic. Manipulation of bone still attached to nerves and muscle.

"It's alright, boy. You'll be fine." Gozu whispers to Sakakura as the tears roll down the knight's face. "Just... Let go if you have to. It'll be over soon."

The other soldiers have started to set up a defensive line and perimeter. But many are spellbound by the magic that they're seeing. Kimura and Yukizome, not to mention Ando, were very skilled magic users. And seeing magic like theirs in action was... mesmerizing.

Sakakura lets his eyes turn to Munakata who won't look at him. Is he mad...? Or... Is it too hard for him to watch? Maybe Munakata doesn't want to see his failure.

The world goes white around the edges and his vision turns skywards before he passes out and slackens in Gozu's grip.

The medics gasp and nearly drop Sakakura's arm but Kimura quickly barks at them.

"He fainted, don't let go of his hand... please."

...

Back at camp, once the battle ends, Sakakura, healed but still spattered with his own blood is hoisted over Gozu's shoulder, holding his cloak in the other hand, until they make it back to the healer's tent.

Pekoyama is taken to a secure tent where she can recover and Yukizome, though she wants to see to Sakakura is obligated to keep an eye on Pekoyama.

"...Don't be mad at him." She says to Munakata, as if that was what he was feeling. "He... I rushed into battle. He was helping me. It was my fault. If you're going to be angry at anyone, be angry at me, Kyosuke."

"..." Munakata is struck by her remorse, but he simply shakes his head. And he wraps her in his arms. "To think I nearly lost you both. I'm sorry... I'm... always late."

"You're the Prince, you can't be... rushing off." She says blushing into his embrace. "...Not to the front lines."

"Stay with the prisoner. Take Ando with you. The Baron is overseeing our supply line, he can get you food for her when she wakes up."

He lets go.

"Sir." Izayoi, the Spymaster, appears as if by magic in a hazy glimmer. "The enemy is in full retreat. Your orders?"

"...Leave them for now. We're going to regroup and pull back. Tell the other officers, and watch for any signs of enemy advance... just in case."

"...As you say." Izayoi, spares a concerned glance to the Duchess, and disappears from sight. Far from an ordinary blacksmith, it would seem.

"You should go to Sakakura. He'll be happy to see your face first thing." Yukizome says with a laugh and leaves with Ando.

...

"Lie back down, boy." Gozu says pressing a meaty hand onto Sakakura's chest and pushing him back down. "Do you know how much blood you lost?"

"Where is he?"

"The Prince is taking command of the camp." Gozu is at his side. "Let him take charge, and you focus on recovery."

Kimura comes in with some kind of concotion.

"Are you... still in pain?"

"...Yeah." He knows better than to snap at Kimura, who has done nothing but try to help. "Fuck... Should it hurt this much?!"

"Here. Drink this. It's... medicine." She offers it to him. "It's very bitter, drink it quickly and don't focus on the taste."

"...What is it?"

"It... It will numb the pain for now. And bring down the swelling."

He was fine, but his body didn't know it. His nerves were still in pain, even though the bone was completely mended.

Sakakura looks at the potion dubiously. It's mossy green and looks... thick. And fuzzy.

"Take your medicine and stop being a child." Gozu probably would have smacked him by now if he weren't in pain.

Sakakura groans and pinches his nose with his healed left hand before drinking it down. It is... very fuzzy. And tastes like how he imagines the bottom of a broom would taste.

After drinking it, he coughs and sputters.

"Fucking... That was nasty!"

"I told you." Kimura offers weakly as she takes the cup from him.

"You're such a baby. You never could take your medicine." Gozu laughs wryly. "You always were the worst patient."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm terrible and always have been, I get it."

"That's not what I said. Stop sulking."

"I let him down... again."

"You engaged a powerful enemy, and by Yukizome's account, you defeated one of the Despairs and protected the... soon-to-be Queen." Gozu still has trouble with her new title, having known her when she was a child. "No one could have done better."

"I should have."

"...You fought bravely." Kimura says kindly. "And you captured one. Kuzuryu will be further in our debt. Because of you... Munakata has a more unified kingdom."

"..." He looks away. It's hard to argue with her, as much as he wants to.

"Oh, I see. I say you did fine, you sulk. I say you do poorly, you cry and get angry. It's only me who can't win, is that it?" Gozu laughs.

"Shut up, ox."

The medicine has started to take effect. He... can't really feel the pain. Or... his limbs. At all. His body feels a bit like jelly.

"You should sleep. That will help." Kimura says as if he's got much of a choice.

"She said it, which means you have to do it. Bedtime, kiddo."

Gozu laughs before Munakata enters the tent. At once Gozu and Kimura turn and bow respectfully, but he stops them.

"Don't. It's fine."

"Your Highness." Kimura says deferentially before she backs away. "I will see to the other patients. If... If something comes up, please ask for me..."

"I'll give you two some room. I'll keep guard outside. But keep in mind, a tent has no door to knock on." Gozu says before he licks his thumb and wipes at Munakata's cheek, dad-thumbing him again. "...Apologies, Your Highness. You... had a smudge."

"Thank you, Lord Gozu."

"My lord." He says before exiting the tent.

Munakata comes to Sakakura's bedside, making sure to be on the right side when he holds Sakakura's hand.

"How are you feeling...?"

"Uh... I was shitty." He says bluntly, which makes Munakata smile. "But... I kind of feel weightless. I don't know what she gave me, but I might be flying."

"I assure you, you are not." Munakata laughs. "...Thank you for today."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't win. Not this time. Or any other."

"Do not be concerned with that. We struck a major blow today. And you performed bravely. You were exemplary today."

"...It's not enough."

"If I order you to take the compliment, would that work?" Munakata gives a sly smile and Sakakura turns away, blushing.

"Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I should have kept a closer eye on Yukizome. This is my fault. You were hurt defending her, and thus, your injuries are my fault."

"Don't apologize. We could go back and forth all day."

"...You should get some rest."

"What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean? I'm here with you."

"You have better things to do."

"Not until you're healed. I couldn't walk around camp without my bodyguard, could I?"

. . .

...

"...Sorry, Junko. I failed you."

The General kneels in front of a throne as a girl sits on a throne boredly with her head resting on her hand.

"Yeah, yeah... But you always fail, so it's not like I didn't expect this."

"..." A man with wildly long hair stands to the side. "They've retreated to regroup."

"Yup! Well... That was fun. A shame about the girl... Oh well... Mukuro's always been a failure, no one expected better. Speaking of... I can smell your sweaty ass all the way from here, don't you ever bathe?"

"I... I just came from battle, Junko..."

Although they were sisters, it was hard to imagine she'd be kneeling to this woman. Enoshima Junko, the dark witch who'd first brought Despair to the world, defeated by Naegi... And now resurrected.

"By the way, thanks Kamukura. You make a better tactician than this sorry sack of trash!"

"..." He doesn't react.

"Well, I call today a success! The finest violence, a fun... War Game. We may have lost a Knight, but I did get to see their Queen in action... Or the dumb slut who's going to be Queen, whatever... If I can turn her to my advantage, think how much Despair I can bring to kingdom~"

"What's our next move?"

"You're interrupting my monologue, ugly warthog!"

"..."

"Anywho..." Enoshima stands up. "They took one of my pieces, I think I should take one of theirs. I wonder who makes the best choice... Loyal Mistress Knight... Stupid Savior Almost-Queen... Or... Someone else entirely!"

"You... You haven't decided?"

"Of course I've decided! But... which one will yield the best result...?" She smiles and begins to laugh to herself. "Upupu... Sorry, Moon-Katana, your day is coming. Will it be beloved Juice or dear Yuckyzombie who fall first...? We would see you kneel before us!"

"..." Kamukura seems very bored.

"I wonder what Moony's face will look like when he finds out I'm back. Seeing the Prince of Hope crumble into Despair... I bet he'll cry~" 

...

She continues to speak to no one as Kamukura walks away.

\- - -

The two of them are admitted into the tavern and are unsurprisingly led down a dead end and through a secret passage, which anyone with a brain could have deduced was actually a secret passage.

Far away from the drinking crowd of thugs, there's a young man with a baby face and an obnoxious hat. He's got an eyepatch and is surrounded by guards.

"...Drop your weapons." He orders.

"Or you could drop yours, half-pint." Sakakura enjoys sassing Kuzuryu. He gets so angry so easily.

"The fuck did you say, dog?!"

"You need me to crouch down and whisper it in your ear so you can hear me better?"

"...Sakakura." Munakata gives him a disapproving glance. Sakakura half-heartedly does an apologetic bow.

"The fuck do you want, Your 'High-and-Mighty-ness'?"

"Yeah, it's actually 'Your Majesty'... He's King, not Prince. How about you practice it, Kuzuryu."

"You better muzzle your Mistress before I do it."

"Enough. We didn't come to argue. Did we." He looks again at Sakakura who again, half-heartedly bows.

"So sorry. Won't happen again." Sakakura says boredly.

"Lose. Your. Weapons."

The other men in the room have their hands on their hilts.

Munakata reaches for his sword and they all unsheathe their blades, but he ignores them as he lets his sword drop.

Sakakura glares, first at Munakata for agreeing to the terms, and then Kuzuryu.

A bamboo sword taps his cheek. Without turning around, he knows it's Pekoyama.

"Do as he says, please." She says quietly.

"..." Sakakura would have carried a spear, but that would have been too obvious. Instead he rolls his eyes and moves his cloak back to reveal his two daggers. He turns slowly to face Pekoyama before he takes them off his belt and offers them to with the hilts in her direction. "Here. I want these back though."

"Hopefully not in your ribs." Kuzuryu smirks.

Pekoyama takes the daggers and puts her sword away.

"We came to you because we have a proposition."

"Oh? His 'Majesty' has a proposition for a lowly crime boss?"

"It benefits us both."

"..."

"And you do owe us. Your girlfriend here is back to keep you safe, so aren't you getting a great deal?" Sakakura smirks as he sees Kuzuryu blush. Even Pekoyama has averted her eyes.

"Juzo." Munakata mutters under his breath.

"What? It's true. She's got... normal eyes and everything."

"...Say what you need to say." Kuzuryu clears his throat.

"We'd like to team up. We need your information."

"Information...? That's pretty valuable stuff."

"So's your girlfriend's life." Sakakura says crossing his arms.

"What we want..." Munakata side-eyes Sakakura. "...is for you to unofficially join our court and tell us when news of the Armies of Despair comes your way."

"Unofficially? Too good for us?"

"No. Far from it. But we have a spymaster among the common people. The criminal element is different. And you're the most qualified."

"...You know how to kiss ass, don't you."

He lets the obvious joke go, which Sakakura is silently grateful for.

"You have a vested interest in keeping Mirai stable. And if anyone wants to keep Despair from spreading, it would be you. Haven't you lost enough...? Don't you want to bring this to an end?"

"You just want info then? You don't want muscle?"

"Why, are you offering?" Sakakura chuckles. "Because if you want to I can put some of your guys to work in the shadows."

"...We shouldn't be greedy." Munakata shakes his head. "Information is enough for now. Stability is my goal. Will you help us, Kuzuryu?"

"..."

"Young Master...?" Pekoyama looks to him. "What do you want to do?"

"Alright. For now..." He says quietly. "You nobles all look down on us 'commoners', but..."

"Commoners? How much do you make? You're no scullery maid." Sakakura laughs.

"...But, I could use a King's sanction."

"As long as it's non-violent." Munakata says nodding. "I can't sanction murder or extortion, but if it's about your illegal betting, and your bootleg alcohol, I don't mind."

"Good." Kuzuryu says nodding. "We need you to crack down on us a little if we want to make it look convincing."

"...You agree then?" Munakata steps forward and extends his hand.

"For now. By the way... You've got a traitor in your court. At least one." He says with an amused smirk before shaking Munakata's hand. "You knew about that right? And the spy?"

"..." Munakata stares at him. "No identity?"

"The spy is a girl from Hope's Peak. As for your traitors... Who knows. But that's the rumor."

"Says who?" Sakakura frowns.

"Says the kitchen staff that's selling wine from the King's private wine cellar." Kuzuryu gives a smirk as Sakakura looks ready to kill someone; Munakata holds his hand up to let Kuzuryu continue. "...Just that there are people in your court with their own end goals. But that's just another day in court life."

"And how does that mean there's a traitor?"

"Lucky guess. That Enoshima bitch likes to keep people close to you. If there were people who were going to hurt you, she'd make it personal."

"So, you're making shit up." Sakakura rolls his eyes. "You've got shit information."

"Maybe it's true, maybe it's not. If Enoshima could turn your Queen, who says she doesn't have other moles around? ...And the spy is definitely real. My men have been looking for any of my former classmates. This one... Look for a girl with short red hair and freckles, and that's your spy."

"..." Munakata backs away. "Then I'll need to find people I can trust to take care of this."

"Wait. Before you go..." Kuzuryu looks to Sakakura. "We need to make it look convincing."

"...Meaning what?"

"Hit me."

"Well, okay." Sakakura laughs and cracks his knuckles.

"Stop." Munakata stares at him and then Kuzuryu. "What are you planning?"

"...We're going to have a fight. And I'm going to be a dead end for you."

"Why...?"

"Because you were the idiot who marched your royal ass through the middle of the crowded streets to my HQ in plain view of anyone who cared to look. The fuck were you thinking?!"

"Thank you! I said that!" Sakakura throws his hands up.

"..." Munakata considers it. "...Then we act?"

"Hold on." Kuzuryu approaches with a small dagger. "Give me your hand."

"Hey." Sakakura barks but the two of them ignore him.

Munakata produces his hand and Kuzuryu grabs it, and runs his blade along the back of Munakata's hand and blood dribbles down the blade.

"Good. You got injured in an altercation. Now..." He looks to Sakakura. "Your turn."

"Hit you?"

"In the face. Black eye."

"...This is the best day ever." Sakakura is practically giddy. "Close your eyes... eye..."

Kuzuryu closes his eye before the fist slams into him and sends him flying back. Maybe a bit too hard?

It takes a moment before his men come and help him up.

"You... You fucking bastards come into my house and disrespect me?! Get the fuck out!" He shouts it so loudly it shocks Sakakura.

Oh. Is he acting?

Pekoyama, after she returns the daggers to Sakakura, and after Munakata grabs his sword again, swings her bamboo blade and hits Sakakura hard in the temple, enough to draw blood.

He wasn't expecting that.

Probably because he can't act for shit.

Pekoyama continues to point her sword at Sakakura, who readies a boxer's stance.

"That's enough." Munakata says convincingly as he grips Sakakura's arm. "We're leaving. This was a waste of time."

"Yeah, the little bitch is useless." Sakakura waches Kuzuryu's face well up with actual anger, his face is already turning purple.

"You are not welcome here." Pekoyama moves slowly until she blocks the way to Kuzuryu with her sword drawn.

"We're leaving! ...Kuzuryu, you're nothing but a fucking coward. Hiding behind your girlfriend's skirt... Maybe once your balls drop you'll be able to man up!"

"...Sakakura!" Munakata looks... mortified on his behalf.

Kuzuryu... is not acting with the rage on his face.

"What? It's not my fault he didn't hit puberty yet."

"I would like to be able to leave here alive, please." He says exasperated. "Let's go. Now."

"Get the fuck out!" Kuzuryu says with utmost sincerity.

...

They step out of the tavern, practically thrown out.

The air is frigid.

"That could have gone better." Munakata says as his hand drips blood.

"I got to hit him, I'm happy."

Sakakura takes his hand. His magic when it comes to healing is also relatively minor, but he can heal a simple cut like this.

Munakata's hand thrums like the beat of a drum as greenish energy pulses throughout his hand and up his arm. The wound knits itself closed. Sakakura... looks a little tired from doing just that.

"You're also bleeding." Munakata reaches up. Sakakura's temple has a small gash and blood has begun to drip down the left side of his head.

"Leave it. It's fine."

"It will-"

"I said leave it. I earned this." He says with a dark sense of pride.

"...You're impossible."

Munakata does his best not to scan the rooftops, but now that Kuzuryu's said it... He can't shake the feeling that there's someone watching them.

"Come on, fellow commoner." Sakakura says quietly, almost mockingly. "We should go home."

"You're right. It seems we stand out."

"Or you do."

He chuckles.

"Maybe so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuyuhiko: Hit me!
> 
> Juzo: I would like to thank not only God, but also Jesus


	4. Round Table

The entire plan was a bad one. But Munakata wouldn't hear otherwise.

As much as he could complain to him later in private, the King's orders were absolute and it was his duty as a knight follow them. For now, he'd put his personal feelings aside. After reconciling with Yukizome, it felt strange to keep her in the dark as well.

It couldn't be helped, but he fully intended to apologize to her later once the entire business was done.

Now that they knew to look out for someone spying on them, they could use that to their advantage. But the idea that there was a traitor in their midsts...

...

Sakakura sits to Munakata's right on one side of the table, next to Gozu. And Yukizome sits to the left, on the other side of the table, next to Duchess Ando and the Spymaster Izayoi, who has his head in the Duchess's lap.

...As unprofessional as it is, Sakakura can't help but be jealous of Izayoi. There's no way he'd have the courage to put his head in Munakata's lap during a meeting.

And then there were the others.

Gozu sits next to Prime Minister Tengan, who is attended by a page, Mitarai.

Then there's Baron Bandai, the one who keeps the farmers, fiefs, and manses running. It's unusual to see him in the capital like this. The man is a farmer through and through, he'd rather be on the homesteads and shoring up the walls and defenses.

At Munakata's insistence, the Royal Physician, Kimura Seiko is there as well. She normally doesn't get involved in politics, but she does get involved when Munakata rides out into battle. She's treated them all at one point or another. In a way, her presence puts Sakakura on edge, because it either means Munakata is planning to start up another campaign... or he believes Kimura might be the traitor. And as far as traitors go, a Physician would be quite deadly, particularly if she's the one who's going to be watching over the Queen and her baby.

And then Ambassador Kizakura, which was ironic considering the man was a walking disaster. He did well enough at his job of reaching out to allies and maintaining strong ties with Togami, the Comtesse of Ludenberg, and Novoselic, though. Although his main attention was...

Constable Kirigiri Kyoko, who looks as if the room holds no wonder for her. She's been on this round table before, and she has no problem holding her own, even against the King when needed. Kizakura dotes on her, which makes sense. The Ambassador worked with her father, back when he was appointed to helping Hope's Peak achieve notoriety. The death of her father... Kizakura seemed to take it harder than the Constable herself.

But Sakakura knew from experience that those who tried to appear cold and calm were usually full of complicated emotions. He recognized the same look in her eyes when Munakata talked about his father. Anger and sadness, love and hatred... rolled together. Pain.

...And, of course, since no one was there to watch him... Naegi Makoto was there keeping guard behind him and Gozu. The little punk should be training with the others, but with both Sakakura and Gozu there at the meeting, he was going to have to tag along.

Sakakura looks over to Yukizome, who looks as nervous as he does, but probably for different reasons. If she'd known Munakata had walked headlong into Kuzuryu's den, she'd never forgive him. But this next plan was twice as risky.

...

The meeting starts off as everyone expects.

Munakata stands up on the round table, like always. Sakakura and Yukizome give each other a pained look of commiseration. The man they loved was a beautiful disaster.

Gozu tries not to laugh as Sakakura hangs his head, slapping Sakakura hard on the back.

The Duchess smiles to herself, elbowing Yukizome who smiles, pained.

This was embarrassing. Seeing him strut around on the table, the Prime Minister mutters something about youth. Even Kirigiri tries not to smile, and Kizakura not so subtly takes a swig from a flask. Sakakura wishes he had a flask... Yukizome too, but she couldn't drink if she wanted to now.

"I called you all here today to unveil my new plan for the immediate future."

"..." Everyone holds a tense silence.

"...For now, the Armies of Despair have become quiet. As such, I would prefer us to focus on defense and improving relations with our allies. The campaigns of the last few years have caused considerable strain on our resources and manpower. Especially with the season becoming colder... I would not wish us to drain our supplies before winter has come."

"That's a relief at least." Ando says nonchalantly. "Fighting in the cold would be a pain."

"An army is only as good as its left foot!"

Everyone had learned long ago to ignore the Baron's non sequiturs.

"...That creepy voice." Ando says without looking.

"Your Majesty, if I may be so bold..." Gozu says looking up to him. "Not just for the winter, but I think Your Majesty should consider a ceasefire until after your child is born."

Sakakura turns to Gozu and then... like everyone else, their eyes turn to Yukizome. She hasn't even started showing yet.

"But..." Kimura speaks quietly. "Yukizome will very likely give birth in the fall of next year. If... If His Majesty... doesn't want to start another campaign in winter... It... It would be nearly a year, or two years before..."

"..."

Munakata looks pensive. Two years?

That was two years of inaction, of letting the Armies of Despair take root. Sakakura clenches his teeth. Munakata would... hate that. He wasn't really content to let his forces wait around. This...

"...Perhaps." Munakata says quietly from on top of the table.

Yukizome looks somewhat concerned to her belly.

Although Sakakura was no expert in childbirth, he knew that it was nine or ten months before she gave birth. They would go through a harsh winter most likely. And by the time Yukizome gave birth, it would soon be another winter.

Maybe not two full years, but it would be two full winters before they could mobilize if that was how things went.

"Then, I guess it just can't be helped." Kizakura breaks the tense silence. "If we're really not going to fight for another two years, or whatever, then having allies is all we need."

"Then I guess you'll be busy." Tengan says looking to him with a smile. "We'll be counting on you."

"It's what I'm good at. It's practically the only thing I'm useful for." Kizakura laughs, a little too self-aware.

"Even a snake can see in the dark, right?" The Baron chuckles. That... That one almost made sense. Maybe.

"Then, you would like us to focus on domestic affairs rather than military ones. Is that right?" Kirigiri asks as their eyes are drawn to her. "Protect our lands and establish peace where we can?"

"...Defensively, Mirai is pretty strong." Sakakura says, trying to make his tone sound neutral. "Our borders are strong, the walls and fortresses are strong, we have a lot of talented officers and knights... We're not at war, and our allies are all fighting with us against a common enemy."

"That is true. We have the advantage of terrain in most defensive battles." Ando smiles, and it makes Sakakura wary. They don't usually get along or agree on much. "But if Enoshima's around, is it really okay if we don't do anything...?"

"Yukizome is pregnant. There's no way she should be involved in any battles." Sakakura glares at her. "If that's what you're suggesting."

"I was talking about your little squire boy." She says and Makoto nearly flinches.

"M...Me?" He wouldn't normally speak, but... he is being spoken to. More or less.

"Someone who can dispel Despair is needed. If Yukizome can't do it now, then we'll have to wait for her. But that doesn't mean we don't have a weapon of our own."

"He's still a squire." Sakakura crosses his arms. "You think we should be dragging him around to battlefields? Especially when we're not planning on having a war...?"

"What we plan doesn't matter." She says with that snotty attitude that makes his skin crawl. "What if Enoshima moves on us? Or Novoselic? We can't let her gain more ground or attack our allies... She has the ability to corrupt entire armies. Her supplies aren't an issue. What does she care if she has some pawns attack in the dead of winter?"

"...The Duchess raises a good point." Tengan nods. "We must be vigilant."

"It isn't simply enemies from the outside we should worry about." Kirigiri appraises the situation. "There are many enemies within the kingdom. Perhaps... even within this room."

Her perceptive gaze looks to Munakata, but if she sees something there, neither of them say it.

"What are you saying?" Ando grumbles. "We don't have any traitors. Do we, darling?"

She looks down to her lap.

Izayoi sits up in his chair, quiet and stern as always.

"The information we've gathered suggests unusual activity. But that's all I can say."

"...Huh?" Even Ando looks surprised.

"Izayoi. Explain." Munakata narrows his eyes.

"...As I said. Unusual activity. Money. Supplies. Weapons... I'm chasing leads. But some of my men end up dead, all the same. For now, nothing seems to be forming as far as an army... but it could be the start of something."

"It's also possible that it's just..." Yukizome says nervously. "...Could it all be just for winter? Trying to prepare for another cold winter, I mean...?"

"...Possible. Although. Weaponry...?"

"Maybe they're to fend off raiders or pirates. It... It might not be war."

"...Again, possible. I'm still tracking leads. If there is something to find, I will find it." Izayoi says definitively.

"I would suggest that you follow the money." Tengan nods. "If you ever need to track a potential uprising or coup, you would follow the money."

"I appreciate the assistance." He says it flatly, so it's hard to tell if it's sincere.

"..." Yukizome stares down at her belly. Somehow this... She, herself, had become an inconvenience.

"Well, whatever." Ando yawns. "We've still got a spare in case something happens."

Once again, she's referring to Naegi.

"Hey, that's a little too far." Sakakura frowns. At first it seems like he's going to defend Naegi but... "The kid's still inexperienced, there's no way we should be throwing him at problems and hoping for the best. Beating Enoshima the first time could have been a fluke. And even if it wasn't, she's got to have something up her sleeve this time."

"..." All Naegi can do is laugh weakly.

"Although I disagree with the message..." Kirigir says in gentler words. "I do agree that Enoshima would have something planned in case of emergency. We couldn't expect a repeat of what happened at the academy. She wouldn't underestimate him again. And he's too valuable to be used in every battle."

"Maybe we should try some diplomacy, then?" Kizakura suggests. "We could ask around and look for anyone else with powers like Yukizome and the kid?"

"Can you do that discretely?" Munakata says with a serious edge in his voice.

"Well... it can't hurt to try."

"Actually, it can. That's why I say discretely."

"I won't let you down, Your Majesty."

"...Most worrying, however, is Kamukura." Kirigiri redirects the conversation. "Before, it was only Enoshima's magic we had to worry about. The other... Remnants of Despair... their magic is not quite on par with Yukizome's, or Enoshima's. But the inclusion of this... Kamukura..."

"Yeah. I agree." Sakakura nods. "All our defenses won't count for shit if they fuck with us from the inside."

Gozu would smack him for his language, especially in front of royalty, but it would be a breach of decorum. Instead, he stomps Sakakura's foot under the table, causing Sakakura to flinch.

"...Something like that." Kirigiri appreciates the candor, at least. "Hope's Peak fell despite the heavy defenses because of her corrupting influence. Were it to happen again... Mirai is much, much larger than one academy, but even losing a city would greatly hurt morale."

"...That's why you're afraid of traitors...?" Kimura asks. "Because... Because we could be overrun..."

"For now, we'll focus on our defenses. There is one more thing I need to say and then we can adjourn the meeting." Munakata says simply. "Tengan, Gozu, Yukizome... I'd like you to oversee the castle in my absence."

"...Absence?" Gozu looks to him. "Your Majesty, what...?"

Yukizome looks away. He'd told her that he was going away on business, but he'd said he was going to discuss it with everyone together rather than just her.

"Our goal should be to concentrate on finding allies, and extending alliances where we can. To that end... Sakakura and I are going to talk with the Crazy Diamonds."

"What?!" Yukizome's voice is more surprised than anyone's. Sakakura looks to her, startled. "...I'm.. I'm sorry. What? That's... They're pirates. You can't."

"Securing our borders also means securing our trade routes and supply lines. Whether it's on the coast, or the frontier... It is imperative to have strong allies."

"..." Sakakura can see on Yukizome's face that she hadn't been told of the plan. That... That was going to be awkward. What was Munakata thinking leaving her out of this? "...It'll be okay. I'll be there to protect him."

"The Crazy Diamonds are led by one of your old friends, isn't that right?" The Duchess smiles sweetly to Kirigiri.

"...Calling him a 'friend' may not be the right word. We were allies once. Right, Naegi?"

"...You're talking about Owada, right?"

"That's right. Owada Mondo... He and his brother united pirates and brigands and outlaws along the frontier. I can... see the strategic value in having them. Or is it that you want to make sure that they haven't been tainted by Despair?"

"...Both." Munakata admits. "Having an enemy so close to us is one thing. Having an unseen enemy at our gates is another."

"Ah... Then that's why you went to see Kuzuryu." The Duchess turns to him. "A shame Knight Mistress couldn't keep his hands to himself."

And there was the panic on Yukizome's face he wished he could have avoided. It was no surprise that Izayoi would have found out about their little excursion. And of course, the Spymaster would tell the Duchess. She practically was a second Spymaster.

"He took a swing at us and drew blood. Was I supposed to let him, Ando?" Sakakura glares at her.

"You should have kept him out of the den of vipers in the first place. But, like usual, you messed it up."

"I did not!" He slams his hand on the table. "And if you're so smart, why don't you try and help? All you know how to do is make fun of others. What have you been doing for the kingdom aside from giving the Spymaster candy, huh?"

"...Everyone..." Kimura says gently as she makes a downward smoothing motion with both hands. "Please, don't fight."

"Kimura's right. We should be kind to one another. Friends are friends, enemies are enemies; tigers shouldn't grow spots!"

"..." Again, it almost made sense.

"How do you intend to reach the pirates, Your Majesty?" Tengan looks up to him on the table. Still on the table. "...If they are on the open ocean, then..."

"They're not." Sakakura says plainly. "They wouldn't risk the winter storms coming in and wrecking their fleet. My guess is that they're along the frontier or in a port somewhere. Just follow the tavern wenches and smell of rum..."

"You would be better served checking Owada's hometown." Kirigiri offers. "That is where he was planning to go after escaping Hope's Peak. It is a port city."

"...Which one?" Sakakura looks at her.

"..." She gives an enigmatic smile. "I'll tell you on the way there."

"Excuse me? You think you're coming?" Sakakura admires her audacity as much as he hates it. "Not a chance."

"Not just me, but Naegi is coming too."

"I... I am...?" Naegi watches, flustered.

"Of course you are. You're vital to the success of this mission. Isn't that right, Your Majesty?"

"I said you're not coming. Like hell I'd let you!" Sakakura all but growls at her.

"Your Majesty, isn't it the wisest course of action, considering your goals?"

"..." Munakata looks to Yukizome, whose face is covered in anxiety. He looks back to the Constable. "...Yes. It would be. If you're eager to come along, I won't stop you. But don't get in the way."

"You can't be serious. You want to bring a Constable to meet with pirates?" Sakakura throws up his hands in exasperation. "Do you know how bad that's going to be?"

"No less terrible than the King personally investigating the Kuzuryu Clan, I imagine." She counters quickly. "And if you're going, we might as well have your squire as well."

...

In the end Munakata has already decided. Sakakura would argue the point more, but...

There's really no way he can. Not even for Yukizome's sake. Only she could argue against it better, as his wife. Sakakura despite having an edge as Munakata's Paramour... would feel too guilty at pulling that kind of political ploy. Moreover, as the lead Knight, his duty is to obey the King.

His two positions pull him in different directions on this... But he doesn't want to persuade Munakata by grand displays of influence. 

Munakata steps off the table now.

"We'll adjourn for today. I would appreciate it if everyone here kept what we discussed in this room. Everyone here knows your responsibilities. See to them."

As he lets them go, most of them begin to trickle out. Duchess Ando leaves almost immediately and Izayoi is soon to follow. The Baron and the Ambassador leave next, as the Ambassador gives a reticent stare in Kirigiri's direction... before drinking everything left in his flask and leaving.

Gozu, the Prime Minister, and the page Mitarai are next to leave.

Kimura stays behind to see to the Queen before her ladies-in-waiting take it from there.

"...Why didn't you say anything?" Yukizome asks as she tells her ladies-in-waiting to stay outside for a moment. "You never told me your plan."

"I didn't want you to worry."

"I'm..." Yukizome struggles with her words now. "I'm your wife. Of course I worry about you. I understand you not telling me, but you told Juzo. Why... Why don't you think I can help?"

"Yukizome..." He pulls her aside. "Chisa. You're pregnant. I don't want to worry you."

"You doing things behind my back does worry me!" She stares hard at him. "Were you going to disappear for a few weeks to meet pirate lords with Juzo and not tell me? What if... What if something were to happen? How would I know that something was wrong?"

"..." Munakata frowns before kissing her forehead. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It was unfair of me. Please, if you can find it in your heart to forgive me..."

"..." She turns away from him before moving to exit the room. "We can discuss it later. I'd rather do so privately."

...

Soon, the only people left in the room are Munakata, Sakakura, Kirigiri, and Naegi.

"Munakata, you should go talk to her." Sakakura says simply. "Apologize. At least apologize better than that. Tell her you were scared or that you didn't want to hear her be worried for you, say you were selfish just... She deserves that much."

"...It's an unfortunate situation but you didn't tell her because it might have ruined your plan." Kirigiri smiles to herself and Munakata winces.

"...What plan?" Sakakura looks to her.

"His Majesty is staging a trap for the traitor. He's made himself bait."

"Bait...?" Naegi can't follow her logic.

"I thought something was strange when you called us all in just to announce that. You are the same person who, as a Prince, would ride off alone without giving word. And to inform Lord Sakakura but not the Queen... could only mean that you trust him, but aren't sure about her?"

"..." Munakata turns away. "And yet, you found out. The plan may already be ruined."

"You are right to consider me, but if I were the traitor, I would not have volunteered to come with you. If something happens to you after I clearly volunteered to come, I can only be labeled as suspicious. And, I've had more than enough chances to be corrupted... Perhaps, it is my mind or my will, but I cannot see myself reconciling being a Despair after what they've done to my father and Hope's Peak. You can also monitor me if you like, keep me in solitary confinement until we're ready to leave. If something happens on the way there, you'll know I am not the traitor, since I had no way to contact another person."

"And if someone doesn't attack?"

"Then you are free to continue suspecting me. In fact, I would put myself under observation if that would make you feel safer." Kirigiri says confidently. "But, I believe that there is a traitor in the court. And if I'm right, we'll be attacked on the road there."

"..." Sakakura is frightened by how quickly her mind works. "You... You're just doing this for your own investigation?"

"Not entirely. I do want to meet with Owada. That was not a lie. And I also want to see if Owada knows of others with powers like Naegi and Yukizome. The Ambassador raises a solid point. But I too want to know if we have traitors among us. Were I the traitor, I would not ask Naegi to come along. I would have kept him as far away from me as possible."

"You're... Unbelieveable."

The Constable looks to Munakata.

"That's why you didn't tell Yukizome. To limit those who would know your plan. Because she fell under Despair once, you're not certain if she could again. If someone attacks on the road, it could only be one of those who knew of your plan to leave. I even gave them a place where we would be going, and anyone could easily figure out where we plan to go."

"Hey. Don't go around saying whatever you want." Sakakura says with barely contained anger. "Munakata wouldn't-"

"This is his plan for weeding out the traitor. If something happens on the road on the way to meet the pirates, Munakata will know that the traitor is someone within his court. That would also include the Queen herself. Telling her earlier that it was a ploy, telling her the whole plan, would make it difficult."

"..." Munakata wants to respond, and Sakakura wants him to respond, but he doesn't. Instead he looks to Sakakura quietly. "I will apologize later if my suspicions are wrong. But I cannot afford to be careless. The only person I trust not to be in Despair is you, Juzo."

"..." Sakakura puts his hand to his forehead. Yukizome was going to kill him. "You've got so much apologizing to do, and I can't even help you. You'd better make this up to her."

"...I will."

"Between Kuzuryu, the pirates, and now this... I don't even like women like that, but even I know you're fucking up, Kyosuke."

Momentarily Naegi is stunned to hear anyone speak to the King that way but... Munakata doesn't seem to react. Even Kirigiri seems a little taken aback.

"...Uhh... So... Why am I also coming...?" Naegi asks after some awkward silence.

"Yeah, why bring him? What good is he going to be in a fight?" Sakakura looks down at him and Naegi seems shaken. Their training sessions have been... more brutal than what he's experienced with Lady Ogami, but only barely. Mostly it was a lot of exercise and sweating. Some mild crying and puking. "He's still just a squire."

"The King and his loyal Knight will be alone. You could easily dispatch common foot soldiers, I assume. If there is a trap, I would expect one of Enoshima's Remnants to be leading the ambush."

Munakata nods appreciatively.

"I can see the sense in your words." He had considered it... But given all they'd been through, he was prepared to cut down an opponent if required. Curing them was the best case scenario. "Although, I wanted Naegi there in case the traitor was Yukizome. If nothing else, he could purify someone."

"True, but it's also possible if Naegi were left alone, the enemy might try to eliminate him and you at the same time... Divide and conquer."

"Hold on. This is all very fascinating and shit but..." Sakakura looks hard at Kirigiri. "I still don't trust you. What if this is all a ploy and you're really the traitor after all?"

"If you doubt me, put me to the test. Have Naegi try to purify me. If your hypothesis is correct, the Despair will be driven out. That is also why I brought him. You would have no reason to trust me."

"I do trust you." Munakata says simply.

"...Kyosuke. At least... At least use the kid on her." Sakakura grumbles. "Assuming he isn't Despair along with her."

"Juzo. It's fine. I believe her. Let it be."

"For someone as smart as you, you sure do a lot of stupid things." He wheels around quickly pointing to Munakata. "You take all kinds of unnecessary risks and keep people in the dark. I don't know why you can't trust anyone but-"

"I trust you, Juzo. And these two here. You've had any number of chances to kill me or convert me to Despair. You're... the only one I can trust in this who is truly on my side."

"Yeah, that's great. You're fucking married. Maybe trust your wife a bit too? She's not some delicate flower you need to protect."

"..." He turns from him, guilty. "If I can prove her innocence in this, I will do everything in my power to make amends. But... If we do go two years without fighting the Armies of Despair, I must be able to trust my court. And the mother of my child."

"Then sit her down and try to purify her!"

"If our business with the Crazy Diamonds proves there is a traitor, she will be the first one I sit down and attempt to purify."

"...If he lets the Queen in on the plan now, it's possible she will be in greater danger. And the child. For now, keeping her in the dark is keeping her safe."

...He's not sure he buys that but...

Yukizome is the type who will wander around investigating on her own. Trying to find answers for Munakata. She'd do anything for him. But she's also pregnant now. He... He doesn't like it, but Sakakura understands. If Yukizome knew there was a traitor, that there was an actual traitor, she wouldn't be able to stop herself from getting involved.

In fact, even just the suspicion of a traitor would set her off. He'd need to make sure she was safe at all times. Between Kimura, her ladies-in-waiting, and the Nurse... she'd have people around her almost all the time. However...

"...I'm posting Lady Ogami and Asahina on her for protection, at all times. You think Gozu might be Despair too, right? So... I'll get some of the lady knights to keep her safe. Tell Gozu to keep the Prime Minister safe... Whatever. I can't see Gozu being Despair at all, but if he is... Better to have eyes on Yukizome at all times."

"Thank you. I appreciate this."

"Don't thank me. I get what you're trying to do, Kyosuke. But it's still a shitty thing to do to her, especially if she's not Despair. She doesn't need this kind of stress in her condition."

"I know. I'm sorry. I always... put you two at risk." He says quietly. Apologetically.

"...Fine. Everyone get your shit together and we'll go as soon as possible. It's going to be cold, and we shouldn't draw too much attention to ourselves. Keep that in mind when you're packing... Especially you, Kyosuke."


	5. The Silent Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just listened to the music from Enchanted Dominion from Kingdom Hearts for this chapter. It's very helpful.

"Are you sure it's okay for the Constable to leave her post?" Sakakura looks at her. He's made sure she hasn't been alone as she's gotten her things ready for the trip. "Aren't you the one in charge?"

"I informed Sergeant Dougami of the situation, and she was more than willing to take the reins. She speaks quite highly of you." Kirigiri smiles to herself.

"Dougami and I used to serve together as knights. She prefers law enforcement to front line fighting though."

"And what about you?"

"What about me? I head the guards. Isn't it obvious what I prefer?"

"I meant, who will be taking control of things without you there?" She asks simply. The Constable probably already knew. And yet, she was asking.

"Lady Ogami can take care of things. Gozu can help. I trust the two of them to do the job."

"..."

Munakata and Naegi arrive at about the same time. For once, Munakata actually looks inconspicuous in the regular armor of a foot soldier. It... probably wasn't his. And it wasn't that sturdy, all things considered. But there was nothing else for it.

"Sorry we're late. We had to borrow some armor for..." Naegi looks to Munakata. "...this person."

"...Everyone knows what the King looks like, you're not being discrete right now."

He turns to Munakata.

"It's alright. I just need to disguise my appearance more, I think." He says quietly. "Perhaps an eye patch?"

...

Sakakura groans to himself. They were definitely going to get attacked.

~ ~ ~

On horseback, they were two days into traveling. Things had gone well, except that Naegi had no stamina on horseback. Then again, he had no experience riding. And he wasn't very good at staying awake to stand watch.

Luckily for Naegi, the days were short now that it was autumn and slowly becoming winter.

Sakakura had expected something like that. The fact that he was keeping up with night watch and morning traveling was impressive enough. If he was complaining, it wasn't to him.

"We should stop for the night."

Munakata says when the snow begins to fall. It was already sunset. By the time they finished making camp, it would be evening. And if the snow picked up, it would be hard to continue on.

They would have been done with the tents sooner if they hadn't had to show Naegi how to put them together. It wasn't that difficult, all things considered. But twice Naegi's knots had come undone.

"It's like you've never done this before." Sakakura says showing him the ropes - literally - step by step as he ties the knots.

"I... I haven't." Naegi admits.

"Yeah, figured as much. No one ever taught you?"

"...My parents are middle class." He says quietly. "We've lived in towns all our lives. The longest I was on a horse was going to Hope's Peak... And... And then coming back from it. But, there was a group of us, so I was usually the one taking care of fire or getting water."

"Yes. Those were odd times." Kirigiri says quietly. "Most of us went our own ways in the end... Once we were no longer being pursued, there was nothing holding us together. Especially those with ties to the outside world. Those of us who were adrift... Well, you know how that went."

"Fine. Pay attention though. A knight's got to know these things." Sakakura tries to have patience and understanding. That he was a rookie too, once. Even though Naegi annoys him, it isn't his fault, and he's willing to learn. "You do want to become a knight, right?"

"Yes. Very much so." Naegi nods. "Not... Not just to get stronger. But also because... I can do things that most people can't. I can't just turn away when other people are in trouble and I can help."

Such an earnest answer makes him grimace. It's too pure. It... sounds like something Munakata would say. It makes his teeth hurt.

Kirigiri simply smiles to herself.

"We're running low on meat. The grain for the horses should last, but we may have to consider hunting if we're avoiding other cities."

"...Then we'll hunt." Sakakura says quickly. "Even with Munakata somewhat disguised, if people recognize him, it'd be bad. The Armies of Despair would be bad enough, don't need greedy peasants or outlaws trying to kidnap him."

As expected, even Munakata was unable to stop his regal aura from being obvious. The way he moved, the way he acted... The fact that many of his clothes were untarnished and few had patches was another clear thing. He'd had Munakata swap some of his wardrobe with him. Clothes that had seen a lot of wear and tear. Things with dark soot or grass stains. At least then he'd look more like he wasn't raised in a castle.

"Let Naegi take the first watch." Munakata says quietly. "That way he can sleep the longest uninterrupted."

"You're spoiling him." Sakakura says, mostly a joke.

"Not at all. But he's already awake. I would rather he not fall of his horse because of fatigue."

"We'll alternate watches." Kirigiri says diplomatically. "Switch things around so no one's getting treated too well, or something."

. . .

They continue that way, having to stop early most nights. It's slow going in the cold. And the more they move towards the ocean, the more snow comes their way.

At this rate, they would end up having to travel along cities. The back trails they were using were fine, but they weren't paved. In the snow, there was too much chance of slipping on ice or getting stuck in muddy terrain. That or injuring a horse. 

Munakata and Naegi both hated the idea of accidentally getting a horse hurt on their trek.

Kirigiri is quite good with a crossbow, though only Naegi has ever seen her wield a weapon. She's also quite good with making traps and snares for rabbits. And though it's unpleasant work, she makes no fuss about cleaning the carcasses or making stew. 

Although, Sakakura would be worried that she seems to retreat to her own corner when she does it (pulling off her gloves to work), afraid she might be tampering with the food, Naegi tells them it's because she has scars on her hands that she'd rather not let other people see. And she has no problems eating the food that everyone else eats, so it's fine... Probably.

"I regret that I'm not better at preserving the furs..." She says quietly. "It seems like a waste to have to kill them and not use everything."

"I think it's just amazing you were able to catch some." Naegi is practically gushing over her abilities. He wouldn't be saying that if he was the one hunting them.

Sakakura muses that Naegi would probably cry if he had to hunt and kill a rabbit.

"...We could always sell them to a tanner or something. Not that we need the money, but, better not let it go to waste." Munakata says quietly. "...Sakakura, do we have something to hold them for now?"

"I'll see what we can do. It's cold enough that it shouldn't smell so bad, and the insects'll leave it alone... I'm more worried we'd attract bears or something."

"B-Bears...?" Naegi is shivering, but that's probably more from the cold than anything else.

"Yes. It would be a shame if we had to kill a bear." Kirigiri nods. 

Naegi balks. She... She's really sure that they could kill a bear...?!

...

That night, Sakakura makes Naegi set up the tents as a test, and only one falls. He's at least improving. While he does that, Sakakura takes care of the rabbit pelts, putting them in a satchel, then puts them in another satchel with some snow to keep them from rotting. It's so cold that the snow won't melt. Then he hoists them up a tree to keep bears or predators from coming their way.

Kirigiri and Munakata gather firewood and start building the fire, which is easy considering they both have fire magic in their arsenal. Melting snow to get drinking water is also fairly easy.

After that Munakata feeds the horses and sets them up somewhere with blankets where they can be safe, warm, and relatively dry, while Kirigiri starts to prepare their dinner, which is more on the meager side as they ration out their food... Rabbit stew, some root vegetables, thickened with rice. It's actually quite good, if a bit bland without the luxury of the salt of the castle's storehouses, or what you can get in the city.

"I'll take first watch." Munakata volunteers. Although Sakakura wants to debate with him about how the King shouldn't be taking any watch, that he needs to sleep, he knows he won't hear of it.

That was a key difference between Munakata and his father. Munakata wanted to be treated like any other soldier, especially in the field. And the former King was very enamored with his own title. It worked out well for Sakakura, in any case. He was always by Munakata's side in battles.

"...I'll take the next watch after that." Sakakura says quietly.

"Then I'll go third." Kirigiri says to herself.

And that left Naegi to go last. Which meant he'd probably fall asleep on his horse again. Which meant, he'd probably have to ride with someone so he didn't fall off tomorrow... He groans. It's probably going to be with him.

. . .

After the second watch, the snow has started to pick up. He apologizes to Kirigiri when they trade off but she simply smiles enigmatically.

...She'd had the foresight to set up some wards of her own. That was really where her magic shined. Protection magic, auras, not exactly force fields, but enough to give her a clearer view of the area and when things moved in and out of her perimeters.

Assuming she didn't fall asleep - which she was too professional to do on the job - she'd be able to keep watch from a more comfortable position.

This only makes Sakakura more jealous of magic users, now that he's partially frozen and covered in snow. If he'd had fire magic, he could have kept himself warmer. He decides to let her figure out how to deal with it and with Naegi.

Of course, there was no way he was going to let Munakata have a tent to himself. He was going to make sure the King was protected, especially as the threat of an ambush loomed over them.

Stepping into the tent, he shakes off his cloak. Their tents are more like the kind the army uses, rather than a royal tent. But it's surprisingly warm inside, even without a stove or brazier.

"There you are." Munakata sits up from the bedroll as Sakakura pulls off armor and leaves his boots towards the front. His feet are freezing. "I was waiting up for you."

"You shouldn't have." Sakakura frowns and brushes snow from his hair. This leaves it messy, and a little wet. "You need to sleep."

"...I was, but I wanted you by my side."

"Flatterer." He tries not to smile, and fails.

"How long has it been since you were last in my bed?"

"We were together last night." He says simply. "You were asleep. Like you should be now."

"Come here."

"Hold on, I'm still getting ready for bed." He says as he pulls off gloves and sets his weapons aside. A few knives, one hidden in each boot, a short sword, and a javelin he fashioned while keeping watch. If anything he can use it for hunting. Maybe they'd get lucky and he'd bag them a deer. "What's the rush?"

He brought his cloak over, fur-lined and warm and did a good job repelling the snow. It was wolf fur after all. He lays it over Munakata, as if he'd be cold. There were also a few knives in scabbards hidden under the bedroll itself. Sakakura was a cautious person, and even more so with Munakata.

"..." Munakata watches him, with cat-like eyes.

"What now?"

"Are you angry with me?"

"What? No. Why would I be?"

"...About not telling Yukizome?"

Sakakura grumbles. Of course this discussion would happen.

After getting suitably undressed for bed, and feeling the chill in the air, he moves over to slide into the bedroll. The warmth from the blankets makes him shiver harder. Munakata puts Sakakura's cloak over him instead.

"I just think if anyone deserved to know, she did. But that's neither here nor there anymore. Doesn't matter. You can't tell her now, so..." He looks to Munakata quietly. "But, yeah, I think leaving her in the dark was the wrong choice."

"I disagree. Though, I wish I didn't. I would have liked to have trusted her too, but, this is more important than even her feelings."

"You can say that all you want, but she's still going to be upset." He stops talking, long enough to tussle Munakata's hair jokingly. The man was so put together all the time. "Word of advice, Your Majesty... No one wants to hear, 'Your feelings weren't important enough'... even when it's for the sake of the kingdom."

"But it's the truth..." He says smoothing out his hair.

"Yeah. And no one wants to hear that. Just tell her you're sorry, and that you didn't see another way. And that you did want to tell her and that you'll make it up to her. Don't say anything that makes it seem like you think you were right to do it."

"...It's a shame you don't like women. You would have a very happy wife." Munakata smiles and Sakakura isn't sure what the proper reaction is.

"I... Women are fine. I just don't want to sleep with them. Much less have kids with them."

"You don't want children?"

"The only reason I'm happy to become an uncle is so that I can give your mongoose brat back to you when they start crying." Sakakura tries to play it off as a joke, but Munakata continues to stare at him. "...I don't... want children. No."

"Why not?"

"...Because I'm an orphan myself. And because I'm a knight. How's some kid going to feel learning their dad died in a war or something? How could I do that to a kid? That fucking sucked knowing your parents weren't there. If Gozu hadn't been there... Anyway. No kid should feel like that. Especially not mine."

"If you had children and were to die in battle, they would feel proud that their father died in the service of the kingdom."

"No little kid feels that way, Kyosuke. Hell, no kid feels like that." He states simply. "All a kid knows is that their dad isn't coming home and everything's going to be different and hard, and that's assuming they've got a mom. I couldn't do that to a kid. Yukizome's different. She... She had no family, so she wants one and she wants to be the good thing she wanted in her own life. I... I just can't. Raising a kid is hard. Fucking them up's easy."

"..." Munakata's hand on his cheek is hot as fire. "You would be an excellent father. I'm sorry I can't give that to you."

Sakakura flinches and pulls away from the touch, reddening even more.

"I'm not mad about that. I... I wish..." He looks at him seriously. "I like being a man. I wish I could've been your one and only though. But if it had to be a woman, Yukizome's the best of them all. So I'm happy. This isn't really what I would've chosen, but I'm happy. And I still wouldn't want kids, even if you were able to give them to me... Or vice versa. The idea of having a uterus freaks me out though."

Munakata laughs softly. But the mood quickly sobers.

"You would be a good husband. If you navigate it as skillfully as what you suggested for Yukizome..."

"You're the one who's gotta live with her. It's your words. Don't make it seem like it's her fault or that what she feels isn't important. Duty aside, she's still a woman, not just the Queen. She's got insecurities like any woman. Hell, like any man for that matter. And no one likes not feeling important, especially not important enough, if you know what I mean."

Sakakura understood, and Munakata did as well, in some part. Their feelings weren't important as subjects in the kingdom. There was a sense of duty, and it wasn't always kind to personal feelings.

"..." Munakata sighs and lies down. Sakakura follows. The two end up face to face on their sides. "I wish it wasn't what I felt. I would sacrifice her feelings, or yours for the kingdom. Didn't I already sacrifice yours for...?"

"This is different. This isn't you getting married. It's you rooting out a traitor and suspecting your wife." He says flatly, almost a hint of anger. "And anyway, it's easy for you to say you'd sacrifice everyone else's feelings, but that's because you don't know how it feels. Not the same way we do."

"What do you mean...?"

"...If I had to betray you, or do something that would really hurt you, maybe even destroy what we have together, but I did it all for a good reason and for saving the kingdom... Would you want me to do that? How would that make you feel, knowing you don't matter enough? That what you want isn't good enough? Would you be okay with me doing that to you?"

"Yes. Of course. My own feelings don't matter, that's the point. You do what you have to for Mirai. That's your first duty as a knight, isn't it?"

"My first duty should be to you. As the King." He closes his eyes. "And... Well, you as a person, too. But..."

"No. The Kingdom of Mirai needs to come first. Sacrifice my feelings. Even if I feel betrayed, I would be comforted knowing your motive was the kingdom."

"..." Sakakura looks away, turning over onto his side. "...Would it make you mad if I said I didn't give a fuck about the kingdom? ...I'm here for you, Kyosuke. Kingdom or no kingdom... I only want you."

"Juzo." Munakata snakes his hand around Sakakura's side, gently brushing up against bare skin that's cold to the touch. "...I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I owe a lot to you. And Yukziome, Gozu, and Tengan, and even your father. But... If the kingdom falls, I'm getting you out of it alive. Mirai can kiss my ass for all I care, as long as I keep you safe. I want you to live. I'll sacrifice anything, and the kingdom to make sure you live. Fuck Mirai."

"Don't repeat those words outside of this tent." Munakata says with a glimmer of laughter in his voice. "I would rather not be forced to execute you."

"Don't worry. I... I know Mirai's important for you. I'm not sure even you'd forgive me if I let the kingdom fall. You're just my top priority. You and Yukizome... And Gozu, I guess, but he can take care of himself."

"I can also take care of myself."

"No, you're an idiot." Sakakura says simply. "There's no way someone as stupid as you can take care of yourself."

"Is that so?"

Munakata moves his hand up the front of Sakakura's shirt and roughly tweaks his nipple.

"Ow! Fuck, cut it out..." He tries to shush his voice, slapping at Munakata's hand, but to no avail.

"I can't let an insult like that stand. It doesn't matter who you are. You'll apologize, or I'll make you apologize. Be lucky I don't duel you formally."

"Fuck you."

"If you behave, I'll let you, but you'll have to apologize first. Or would you rather I take you this time...?"

That dirty mouth. Munakata's other hand slides down Sakakura's hip, pulling down his pants and breeches, and beginning to fondle him there too. This is exactly the kind of thing that Gozu would walk in on. Actually, it was the kind of thing he had walked in on.

"S-Stop... They're... They'll hear us..."

"Then don't speak. All I need is an apology from you... And maybe I'll be nice instead."

"Go to hell."

"Wrong answer." Munakata suppresses a giggle as he pushes Sakakura flat on his back, continuing to tease his nipples as he strokes him. Sakakura presses his hand over his mouth to suppress the groan. "...You should let them hear you. A knight being disciplined would be very educational for Naegi."

"...You're a real ass sometimes, you know that...?" He manages to say in a muffled whisper.

"Open your mouth." He says as he cups Sakakura's face with one hand, and presses his thumb into his mouth. "...At this rate, I'll be taking you tonight. You'll sleep much better when I'm done."

"You'll... mess up the blanket." Sakakura says, garbled with the finger in his mouth, practically drooling at this point.

"No. You will. And only if you're not careful. So... Simply be careful." He smiles.

What an asshole.

"...What... What about...?"

"I've got oils and lotions that will do. I did prepare for us being away together, after all..."

Sakakura tries not to blush too much, even with the finger removed and a small trail of saliva down his chest.

"...Don't be loud."

"I'm never loud."

"Gozu... has heard us." He says quietly.

"He's not here to hear us now, is he? Or do you think the Constable will enter the tent unannounced...?"

"..." Sakakura wants to respond that if they're too loud, anyone could hear them but...

"Turn over." Munakata orders and Sakakura obeys, reluctantly, turning onto his stomach, raising his hips somewhat as Munakata fumbles with something in his pack before coming back, pulling the rest of Sakakura's breeches and trousers down. "...I would have been in your position, had you simply apologized politely."

"Fuck off, that won't be happening." Sakakura smirks, even with the chilly air and the heat from Munakata's body against him. "...Don't be noisy."

"Is someone in your current position really the one who should be giving orders...?" He smiles before he holds a hand over Sakakura's mouth, gently. He can feel Sakakura's warm breath against it. "...Maybe you're the one who's noisy when Gozu has heard us? Maybe you gasp and grunt too loudly?"

"...It's definitely you." He says and shivers as Munakata begins to prepare him, slick and warm fingers. His words probably don't make much sense muffled behind his hand.

"No... I think it's you. Let's find out?"

. . .

...

All is quiet, even after they're able to go to sleep.

It must be Naegi's shift now. But everything is very quiet.

Even Sakakura, who has been dozing off here and there can tell it's abnormally quiet, while Munakata slumbers by his side, blankets up to his ears. It must be snowing, he thinks. The snow must be deafening the sounds of animals... Or it's just a quiet night for once.

...

Then... Barely audible... A noise.

Something hauntingly close that rides on the wind and through trees. It's not inhuman, but it sounds... eerie.

Why is there... singing?


	6. Agent of Despair

There's a haunting melody like someone singing... No, it is someone singing.

It feels like an ethereal voice...

Sakakura rolls over to nudge Munakata who... sleepily embraces him, kissing at his neck. In any other situation, that would be very nice. Waking up like this... has always been nice.

Part of him just wants to accept the kisses and ignore it, but...

"Kyosuke." He says, his breath raspy with sleep.

"Mm..."

"Kyosuke, stop."

"...don't want to..."

"I mean it. Listen!" He says a bit louder.

...Munakata's hair is a beautiful disaster and he will treasure that memory forever.

"What's wrong?"

"...The singing."

Munakata stirs then, sitting up. It's then that he also hears it.

"What is that?"

"I don't know. I'm going to investigate."

"Wait, it's..." He isn't sure what time it is, but he does know that they must have been asleep for a few hours at least. "Kirigiri or Naegi are on watch. They'd... warn us, right?"

"I don't know. Stay inside the tent."

"Juzo. I'm coming with you."

Sakakura has already gotten up and begun getting dressed, pulling on trousers and his armor. And before long he's fully dressed.

"Stay here."

"Juzo!"

Sakakura doesn't wait for a response as he pulls the cloak on and then puts on his boots. He makes sure to grab his javelin that he crafted. The knives he has hidden on his person will do as well. He wishes he had a spear, but maybe he can buy one if they go into a town.

...

Outside the tent, the snow is still falling, gently. It's the very early morning, the sun hasn't risen yet. If it weren't for moonlight, it would be pitch black.

Kirigiri isn't around... which means it must be Naegi on watch. But... he's not around.

"...Shit."

He swears under his breath. Looking around, he can see the footprints in the snow. The moonlight glimmers off the ice crystals and snow underfoot. There must be something wrong. It's just a feeling he has.

"What's the matter...?"

Kirigiri, hair not pristine but not as bad as Munakata's, leans out of her tent.

"Go back to bed."

"...Where's Naegi?"

"I don't know."

She begins to rustle around for what he presumes to be her coat and her crossbow, but Sakakura is off following footprints. Small footprints in the snow that lead outside of Kirigiri's barrier.

It's then that he hears the singing louder than before. There's a brief wave of nausea that he feels, but otherwise he continues on. Something sinister is lurking in the forest, but he can't tell from which side. All he can do is follow the singing.

As he continues, the moonlight pours through the trees. They're farther from their campsite, and the wilderness is more heavily wooded here.

As he steps closer, he tenses up when he hears the crackle of ice underfoot. Slowly, he steps back onto dry land... Because the ice must mean that there's a lake or a pond under the snow... And falling through... with his armor...

He moves alongside the edges of things, shuffling his feet through the snow to create a stronger trail. Hopefully no one will go out onto the ice.

As he moves forward following the footsteps, he comes to a less snowy area. It looks like the snow there has... somehow melted, and then refrozen. It crackles underfoot, but it's definitely terra firma. And there...

Naegi is stumbling forward, as if asleep, towards the open ice on the water.

Sakakura can hear the singing come from the bank of the other side of the lake. And a figure there, beckoning.

How long has she been singing? And...

No, he can't think about that. Naegi is in some kind of trance, to be walking forward and reaching out...

Sakakura sprints as quickly as he can with the ice around them. Naegi is about to step onto a half-frozen pond.

With the hardest yank he can muster, he grips Naegi by his stupid hooded cloak and pulls him backwards flat onto his back. When Naegi tries to stand, Sakakura stomps (harder than he'd meant to, maybe?) on Naegi's stomach to keep him still.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?! You in that much of a hurry to die...?!"

The clouded expression dissipates.

"Sa... Sakakura?"

"You planning on committing suicide? I won't fucking let you! You don't get to off yourself after you take down Enoshima! Don't fucking insult me!"

He's taking this personally.

"Sakakura...? What...?"

Sakakura releases his foot, and Naegi begins to stand.

He looks... confused.

"They get to you?" Sakakura asks. "Your head. You okay?"

"I'm... Yeah. Sorry."

"You will be when we get back to the castle. I'll have you doing squats until you cry." He turns his attention to the entity on the other side of the lake. "But first..."

"M-Maizono!" Naegi calls out and almost steps out onto the lake before Sakakura pulls him back by the hood again.

What an idiot.

"Stay off the lake unless you want to die of hypothermia!"

"...That's..." Naegi points at the young woman across the way. She's grown quiet now, but she seems to be chuckling. "That's Maizono... Maizono Sayaka. She..."

"She a friend of yours?"

"Yes."

"..." Sakakura can't see her, but the way she's smiling suggests a kind of madness. "...Not right now she isn't."

"I have to save her! She's..."

"Yeah. Despair. But we're not going to be able to get to her from here. Unless you learned how to fly without me looking."

"...No. Sorry."

"Then stand back."

Sakakura's hands glow blue. Naegi flinches as his legs become encased in ice. If his mind is that easily corrupted, then he doesn't want him anywhere near this fight.

"H-Hey! Sakakura!"

He's begun to try and break free of the icy shackles.

Sakakura's ice magic isn't terribly powerful, but he knows how to make use of the versatility of ice. Waving his hand over the icy lake, a stronger layer of ice forms a bridge. At least now he won't have to worry about crashing through the ice... At least, not if he's careful.

As Sakakura moves forward, he readies his javelin. With luck, he'll capture her alive. But... Someone with that kind of magic, who can control minds... That's always a dangerous enemy.

Maizono giggles as he approaches and begins to sing again. The haunting melody chills him more than the snowy air ever could. Another wave of nausea, but... He can resist that.

She looks like she's beckoning to him.

"...You want some?" He asks, struggling to keep his composure. He takes a few steps backwards and throws his javelin at her. Sakakura was an expert with the javelin, an all-around athlete. When it came to jousting and weapon training, few could beat him. Aside from Lady Ogami, he could best almost everyone. "Come get some!"

Maizono's singing abruptly stops. She dodges to the side, and the wooden javelin hits the ground and snaps. Sakakura clucks his tongue under his breath. He'd have to make another one later if they were going to hunt.

For now though...

As he's about to run forward, he catches glint of something bright orange and red flying towards him. A fireball, pitched at amazing speed, crashes into the reinforced ice he's created. It liquifies the icy covering of the lake, and melts the snow around them... That must be what had thawed everything else around them too, then.

The lake water begins to boil and then the cold water from the rest of the lake comes in to stop it. Ice on the top cracks and fractures into small islands of ice. Steam rises off the surface of the water only briefly.

A young man with red hair steps out from the shadows, and another fireball whizzes past him, only just barely missing before it impacts with a bare tree. Although it's covered with snow, the tree bursts into flames. That illuminates the area further.

"K...Kuwata?!"

Sakakura waves his hand and the ice around Naegi's legs disappears.

"Another friend?"

"..." Naegi seems to be at a loss for words.

Another fireball comes for him. Sakakura quickly constructs an ice wall, but the fireball blasts through it, and brushes his leg before hitting the ground, melting all the snow around it.

Sakakura seethes at the burn. His own magic isn't strong enough to counter the fire. And he's not certain he can hit Kuwata from this far away... Especially not with Maizono also there. Attacking one leaves him vulnerable to the other.

And speaking of Maizono...

She glides across the water like a lilypad, and... Her image splits into three, and then each splits until there are nine Maizonos. It must be some kind of illusion, eight phantoms and one real one, unless the real Maizono has disappeared to take cover.

"You've got magic, use it." Sakakura says to Naegi. "I can only do so much!"

"B-But... Maizono is..."

"If you can't fight to save yourself, then aren't you just giving up?! What kind of Hope is that?!"

Sakakura ignores Naegi's stunned face and summons a shower of icy needles. If he can just hit the real Maizono, then...

Before he can do that, another fireball scorches his arm. Sakakura momentarily cries out in pain and the ice vanishes.

He grimaces. Another fireball launches at him but...

Naegi's managed to grab his shield - thankfully he wears the big clunky thing on his back - and blocks the hit. Fire spreads out in a splash and Naegi is forced backwards, into Sakakura, and pushing him over.

The Maizono illusions rush them from every side armed with a scythe.

Sakakura shoves Naegi aside and readies his fists.

He swings... and it's a miss, his fist goes right through. 

A slash on his right shoulder, and he runs to grip that Maizono - but a fireball burns his fingers as he reaches out to grab her. He's forced to pull back. Already the burn has begun to blister, even has he shoves his hand into cold snow.

The nine Maizonos circle them, and Naegi quickly goes to stand in front of Sakakura with his shield to block any fireballs.

"What... do we do?" Naegi asks.

An arrow flies through the air and hits a tree to the left. Another to the right almost a straight horizontal line. And a third connects the circuit towards the back, nearly hitting Kuwata.

A triangle of energy glows and they can feel the tingle of energy thrum around them. A purple glow of light and... eight of the nine Maizonos disappear leaving one very confused and upset Maizono to Sakakura's left.

Kirigiri takes a breath and reloads her crossbow.

"I set up the wards specifically to avoid something like this, but you still ventured outside of the boundary." She stares hard at Naegi.

"But... I heard..."

"We'll discuss it later." She aims at Maizono and shoots the crossbow, but it misses. A fireball would impact her, but she's erected a sturdy barrier like a bubble around herself, almost making her look like a snowglobe. "Lord Sakakura, please assist me if you're able."

She says it so respectfully it'd be impossible to say no.

Cold energy surges around him and slices of ice shoot out for Maizono, forcing her to back off. Until she readies her scythe and spins for him, the song beginning again only to... fizzle out? 

Is that the power of Kirigiri's wards? Something that can cut through the powers of illusion?

What follows next is a pulse of air so strong and violent it sends Maizono tumbling backwards end over end in mid-air until she crashes into the snow.

"Munakata!" Sakakura turns to him. Fully dressed and unhappy, Munakata readies his sword. The fiery aura of it has caused steam to rise off of it. "You shouldn't..."

Munakata ignores him completely when the fireball whizzes past him.

"You dare...?" He turns his attention to Kuwata.

Bright red glyphs appear behind Munakata as his spell gathers energy. Searing red energy gathers in a large orb before coiling blasts of flaming energy shoot out at Kuwata.

Kuwata dodges but only just barely as hot energy melts most of the snow in the area, setting some of the other trees aflame.

"Munakata, stop!" Naegi says loudly. "You can't kill them, they're...!"

Munakata would save people if he could, but an enemy is still an enemy, and if it's his friends' lives or the lives of the Despairs... Well, it's obvious what he'd do.

"Silence." 

Munakata says firing upon Maizono as well, who has now started her retreat. Other trees burst into flames with the snow sizzling into steam around them.

The next thing Munakata knows, he's been shoved to the ground, and crunches into wet slush.

The fiery energy dissipates around them. Kirigiri audibly gasps.

Naegi has tackled Munakata into the slush.

...

"Anyone got eyes on the two?" Sakakura looks around.

"No." Kirigiri answers simply.

"Fuck...!" Sakakura swears under his breath before turning his attention to Naegi.

The two afflicted by Despair have run away. Kirigiri is torn between focusing on Naegi and Munakata or where the Despairs had been but...

"...It's over." Kirigiri says lowering her crossbow.

"I'm sorry." Naegi says as he gets off of Munakata, standing.

Although he's going to assist Munakata standing... A sudden fist to the face sends him sprawling to the ground in a dizzy heap.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Sakakura says loudly, hobbling on an injured leg towards him. "You fucking dare attack the King?"

"I-I'm sorry...!" Naegi says, nose now bloodied. That thought hadn't crossed his mind.

He moves to stand again, but Sakakura's heavy boot presses onto Naegi's head, getting mud in his hair.

"Who told you you could get up?!" He says loudly. "You just committed high treason, you better start begging for your life! I don't care what kind of ability you have! If you think-"

"Sakakura." Munakata takes a hold of his arm. Munakata is wet and stained with mud now. "Leave him be."

"Hell no! He assaulted you! The punishment for that is death." Sakakura presses his boot harder onto Naegi's head. "Aren't you trying to be a knight? Do you even know what a knight does?! You'd better start groveling like you mean it!"

"Sakakura!" Munakata's angry voice catches him off guard. "...That's enough. You're hurt. Come back with me, and I'll heal you. There's no need to continue this."

"But-"

"Don't disobey me." Munakata's exerting his authority. It's the fastest way to end an argument. The angered serious face softens into one of disgruntled kindness. "...Please."

Pulling rank on his Favorite or Paramour was... not something he wanted to do.

"..." Sakakura removes his boot. "You better start thanking the King, you little punk. And I want an apology to me, since I'm the one supposed to be in charge of your worthless-"

"Sakakura!" Munakata says it louder and begins to pull him away. "Enough! That's... It's enough..."

Kirigiri watches the display, silent. When Munakata looks to her, she nods and goes to help Naegi up.

"I... I'm sorry." Naegi says weakly. "I wasn't thinking."

"..."

"Those two were survivors from Hope's Peak." Kirigiri says quietly. "I think Naegi feels responsible that they fell into Despair. Please, overlook his mistakes here today."

"I'm really sorry. They... We thought..." Naegi says in a hushed whisper. "I thought they were safe... But..."

Munakata seems to take the apology under consideration before extending his hands. The wind picks up violently and extinguishes the lingering flames.

Without them, it's much darker, and colder.

"...Let's retire." Munakata says. "We can discuss this later. Sakakura... You're injured. Come along."

"..." Sakakura would object, but he's already been scolded twice. All he has is quiet fury.

"...Lord Sakakura, please... forgive me." Naegi says bowing his head. It's muddy, and he can see Naegi is shaking with... either tears or cold. "This is my fault... I..."

"..."

Sakakura ignores him entirely and with Munakata's assistance begins to go back to the campsite. Munakata's no Kimura, but he can heal him.

"It's as I feared." Kirigiri nods. "Even after her death, our group was still..."

"..."

"Well. We'll leave that for now. Clean yourself up." She says to Naegi. "And, in future, do not lay hands on royalty. You're lucky it was just the four of us..."

"I'm sorry. I..." He sighs. "I'll... gather more water and..."

"Good. I'll reinforce the wards. Don't go pursuing any other noises. It isn't safe. If you want to make up for this, you need to stay alive."

She offers him her handkerchief. Naegi's nose is still bleeding from Sakakura having hit him. He really is quite lucky he didn't get more than that. But...

"...Thanks."

"Try and remember that your superiors might be your friends, but they _are_ still superiors. Alright?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terminology Note: A "favorite" is a companion to royalty. Not necessarily sexual, a favorite was kind of like someone the King/Queen was friends with... they could be lovers or just advisers or close friends, but they could have some kind of sway over royalty in terms of politics. Technically, Yukizome and Sakakura would have both been considered "favorites" of Munakata when he was Prince.
> 
> (Also if your kink is Juzo stepping on Makoto, you're welcome??)


	7. I Might Lose Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to imagine Terra's theme from Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep to be Juzo's theme too. It works so well...

(art by [gemini_polux](https://twitter.com/gemini_polux) AKA [hyakunana](kunana.tumblr.com))

* * *

 

 

At the tent, Munakata leads Sakakura to a sitting position, helping him take off his cloak. At least that's made it through the battle unscathed, if a bit wet from the snow.

Kirigiri and Naegi are reinforcing her wards.

If the snow keeps up, it might be too dangerous to go on that day. It all depends on how strong the wind is. They'd discuss it later.

"Lie still." Munakata says as he begins to take off his muddy outer cloak.

"Wait, here. That's my job." Sakakura begins to stand to help Munakata undress. One of his titles was Lord of the Bedchamber. "Here. I'll help."

"Would you sit down and stop trying to help me!"

"...!"

Sakakura looks as if he's been slapped. Munakata's voice is loud enough that Kirigiri and Naegi must have heard it.

The rage in Munakata's eyes quickly gets snuffed out by guilt.

"I'm... I'm sorry. That was unworthy of me. I... I didn't..." Munakata hates people looking afraid of him, worse yet that it's Sakakura. "...Please, forgive me. I shouldn't have yelled."

"It's... What's the matter?"

"You. You... rushed off without waiting for me."

"..." Sakakura gives a wry smirk. "Then now you know how it feels."

"That isn't funny. I... I was worried. I was following after and I heard that song and... my mind went blank. I don't know what it was, but something about that... girl. She... When the song stopped, and I had my senses again I worried what had become of you."

"I'm fine. She..." He sighs. He'd felt nauseous, but not entranced. "I would've kicked her ass if that other kid weren't there."

"Allow me to heal you." Munakata finishes taking off the soiled garments. Once they dry, it will be easier to deal with. Or maybe they'll make him look more like a commoner. He kneels beside Sakakura and lays his hands over him. "You were hurt because of me."

"No, I was hurt because of _me_... And my idiot squire."

Green energy covers the burns like intricate threadwork, patching in and knitting close around them. All of Munakata's spells look methodical and geometrical somehow.

"He did no harm, I've already forgotten it."

"...He committed high treason by assaulting you." Sakakura glares.

"I know what he did. But no harm was done. And, in truth, it was refreshing not to be treated as the King for once."

"..."

"He reminds me of you, in ways. The way he puts himself in harm's way for others like you. He'll be a good knight, I think."

"You're praising him way too highly."

"He... reminds me of the time you gave me a black eye."

"...Don't bring that up again. That took years off my life."

They couldn't have been older than fifteen.

Young Prince Munakata had asked - demanded, when Sakakura tells the story - that he teach him to fight hand-to-hand. Munakata was a master with his sword, but in unarmed combat, he could still use some help. Sakakura was an up and coming pugilist and was winning matches against men twice his age, and bigger than Gozu.

When Munakata hadn't kept his hands up, Sakakura had slugged him right in the face by accident. Hard enough to knock Munakata on his ass and give him a black eye.

...One would expect that Munakata would have been the one upset, but it was Sakakura who was most upset.

Not sure what to do, he'd pulled Munakata along into the castle in secret to find Yukizome to heal him. He'd frantically never let go of Munakata's hand, apologizing the whole way, swearing that Munakata could punch him back to make them even.

The whole time, Sakakura had been on the verge of tears, afraid that if the King saw, he'd be executed. And... knowing the King as he did, it would have at least been a big issue and Gozu would have been involved and... Well, it would have been a mess. It might not have been an execution, but... he was sure that there would be hell to pay.

He was still a squire at that point. No older than Naegi was now, probably.

...

"You were cute when you were crying to Yukizome." Munakata smiles. "Saying things like, 'I'll be executed, please help!' ...was cute."

"I did not cry!" He'd wanted to.

"You absolutely did. I had to kiss you to calm you down."

"Uh, that never happened." Sakakura blushes. "Our... Our first kiss was definitely at the big hunt when we were sixteen."

"...It sounds better if we kiss to calm you down."

"I don't care if it sounds better. Geez, you sound like that smelly girl that waits on Yukizome."

"..." Munakata looks to him quietly. "Have I lost my gentle heart?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me. Have I... become cold since becoming King?"

"...No. You... You grew up. But you haven't changed that much."

"I tried to kill his friends." Munakata looks to him seriously. "That was why Naegi attacked me. But... even so... He treated me like an equal. And he was trying to save his friends, just as I was trying to save you. That's why I can't blame him, because... had our roles been reversed..."

"..."

"Would the old me have tried to kill them?"

"You're worrying too much."

His gentle heart... and Sakakura's devotion...

...

 

\- - -

At seventeen, Sakakura is knighted by Munakata's father. That night... is their first time together.

And at eighteen, Sakakura had become the Champion of Mirai. No one could beat him in the ring when it came to boxing and pugilism. It had been a big thing and a celebration, people getting drunk and toasting Sakakura. Throughout it all, Munakata was unable to come very close... When he did, the regular people would drop to their knees or bow and stare at the floor.

Now, alone...

"Look at your face." Munakata smirks. "Are you sure you won?"

Sakakura is bruised and a bit bloody, but he's kept all his teeth so there's that. He grins wide.

"Can't you tell by the belt they gave me?" A championship belt. Rather ostentatious and maybe potentially useful in battle, but not exactly. "They don't give that belt to losers. Are you proud of me yet?"

"...You should let me heal you."

"Are... you proud of me?" Sakakura asks more seriously, taking a hold of Munakata's shoulders with both hands. He'd been commended by the King, but... not by Munakata yet. "...Did I make you proud?"

"Of course. I was watching your match very intently..."

"Yeah?"

"I would have been proud of you, even if you had lost." Munakata smiles.

"But I won. So..."

"Yes, Juzo. I'm very proud of you."

Sakakura grins again, wider. He's such a child sometimes but... it's what he loves about him.

"Good! Because I dedicate my victory to you." Sakakura gets down on one knee and presents the belt to Munakata. "For you."

...

Munakata momentarily feels his bottom lip tremble with a sense of happiness, and... a small urge to cry. But... He quickly pushes past that, placing his hands on the belt, getting rid of that surprised face he'd been wearing.

"I appreciate that, but right now I want to heal your face. And... that belt is... something you earned. You should keep it. I already have you... If I wanted something mounted on my wall, I'd rather you be mounting me."

Sakakura shudders. Up against the wall...? Munakata letting himself... by gravity...

"We... We could do that. I know I could... pick you up."

Munakata has him stand. The belt is placed on a bureau.

"Let me deal with your face first." Munakata places his hands on Sakakura's face and he winces. "So that I'm not torturing you when I kiss you."

"I'm... I'm fine. Maybe I should wear the bruises like a badge of honor."

"Or you can stop being macho and let me heal your stupid face." Munakata frowns, but it's a teasing look.

Sakakura closes his eyes. The feeling of healing magic has always been an odd sensation.

Especially from Munakata, it feels like strings being tied where there was pain. And when he opens his eyes again, he can see Munakata smirking.

Slowly, the hands pull away and Sakakura can no longer feel any of the pain.

Munakata hands him a damp cloth to wipe off the dirt and blood, but at least nothing is bleeding or bruised anymore.

"Thanks."

"You know... Some of the ladies of court asked about you." Munakata presses his hand on Sakakura's chest, pushing him back towards the bed. "They wanted to know if you had a lover or a betrothed."

"...Sorry you had to deal with them. They've... They've been all over me since I've been winning tournaments..."

"All over you...?"

"Not... Not literally. You know I don't..." He clears his throat. "I just can't get away from them. They all cheer and giggle when I take off my shirt or... Then they end up fawning over me when I win, trying to wipe off my face or whatever. It's... annoying. I'd rather it be you..."

Munakata smiles in spite of himself.

"They went on and on about how handsome you were without your shirt on." Munakata smiles watching Sakakura look uncomfortable as he pushes him back. "They said your thighs and butt were also attractive... They said they liked how you look in your riding pants too, and that it's a shame the cloak covers it too well sometimes."

"I... Were girls really talking to you about my ass...?" Sakakura blushes. Of course there were guys who did the same to girls, but he'd never been on the receiving end of it, that he knew of. "...What... What else did they say?"

"They also like your hair. I told them about when I cut your hair when we were little and they nearly lost their minds."

"Don't tell people about that. I... looked like a monk. You shaved my head practically..."

"You would look good with short hair, or long hair like Gozu's... I only know I want you, regardless."

"Y-Yeah...?"

Munakata gives him a smirk. What else had he been telling them?. Sakakura gives him a worried look now.

"I wonder..." Munakata ignores it. "What would they do if they knew all of you belonged to me?"

"I... Well..." Sakakura laughs uncomfortably. Is Munakata jealous...? "I bet they'd be jealous... I bet they'd... Well, they might hate you. Or... buy you drinks. I don't know which... What... What did you say to them?"

"I told them you had a lover. A jealous lover who heals up your face, and spends nights with you making you gasp and moan..."

"You're... You're definitely making that up." Munakata liked to fabricate details of stories. Sakakura knew that. "You didn't say that."

"...I told them there was someone special in your life who would gladly lay down their life for you. I told them there was no room in your heart for anyone else."

"That sounds more like something you'd say."

"...Was I right?" Munakata says feeling at Sakakura's chest. The thin fabric of his shirt... He's already tugging it off. "Is there someone who rules your heart?"

"You already know there is." Sakakura blushes. "Do you really want to make me say it?"

"..."

Munakata pulls Sakakura's shirt off. He can't help but admire the muscles up close. No wonder the ladies of court were all aflutter by him... When Sakakura becomes his Mistress, won't they be surprised. He feels like he can't wait to see their faces and have them know who truly has Sakakura, to show them who takes up that much space in Munakata's heart... and his bed.

Sakakura smirks and flexes and Munakata kisses the muscle.

Munakata kisses him along the muscled arm before looking up to Sakakura with anticipation. Of course he'd have to say it...

"...You're the only one I've got room for in my heart, Kyosuke."

"Good."

"That's what you wanted to hear right?"

Munakata runs a hand down Sakakura's abdomen, feeling the divots of his abs. Being with an athlete like Sakakura is... very aesthetically pleasing. He places his hands on Sakakura's hips.

"I was hoping you'd..." Munakata clears his throat. "...Please, be more forceful about it. I... felt jealous when the ladies expressed an interest in you."

"...Don't lose that gentle heart." Sakakura smiles and pulls Munakata in for a kiss.

"Juzo, I'm... I'm serious." He says against the kiss that Sakakura is placing on his lips.

Sakakura lets go of the kiss for the time being.

"Kyosuke, you're the only one I want. No man or woman anywhere compares to you. I'm all yours." He says it seriously. "How was that...? Feeling jealous still?"

"I'm going to tell the staff that I'm ill tomorrow. We can... spend the day together."

"Is... that okay? Your dad won't...?"

"I'll tell Gozu as well. He'll... believe me, I think."

"Nah. Whenever I fake sick he knows I'm lying." Sakakura chuckles. "It's not something a Prince should do, but... I won't say no. You do outrank me."

"I do, don't I? That means you should do what I say..." Munakata gives him a smirk.

"Wouldn't be the first time you ordered me around in bed."

"For now... I want to reward you properly."

Munakata roughly shoves Sakakura back onto the bed, so that his legs are there dangling over the edge. Naked from the waist up, Sakakura sits up, momentarily confused until Munakata begins to pull down his trousers.

"K-Kyosuke... You..."

"Quiet. I don't want to hear anything but your gasps of pleasure..." Munakata kneels down, unbuttoning his shirt to get it out of the way, just in case. "...And... don't push down on my head this time, please."

"I-I said I was sorry about that..."

"I'll... I'll go down as far as I can."

"Y-You... don't have to do that..."

"Didn't I tell you what I want to hear from you?"

"..." Sakakura groans, defeated.

"Yes. Something like that."

Munakata tries to find a comfortable way to kneel as he begins to kiss and suck at Sakakura's cock. He's at least understood that there are different ways to get the desired reaction than trying to go all the way down. But...

Sakakura gasps feeling the tongue on the head, hands on Munakata's shoulders (afraid if he puts them on his head, he'll push down again)... His hands and fingers tremble as the hand and Munakata's lips and tongue work in unison.

"Kyosuke..."

He's perfectly aware that Sakakura could have anyone he wanted. And it's not that he's a bad choice... He is a Prince, after all. But he does represent a very steep challenge for Sakakura. Not only would their relationship become public if he declared him his Mistress, but already there were some rumors here and there about the Prince and his loyal Knight.

What if Sakakura decided he wanted someone else? ...Someone who could be his lover, perhaps even a wife? As Sakakura says, he doesn't find women attractive that way, but does that mean he won't have children? It seems like such a waste... And Munakata realizes glumly that he can't give Sakakura children. All he can offer is an easier life than most peasants, offset by him as his bodyguard.

...Munakata realizes their union means a lifetime of discontent and hardship. All Sakakura wants is to keep him safe and alive and happy... but does he realize how much he's giving up just by being with him? How many times will he end up making Sakakura unhappy just by being who he is...?

It's not fair, Munakata thinks. He doesn't want Sakakura to be in pain because of him. The smart thing would be to end this once and for all... But every time he thinks it, he can't do it. And now it had been almost two years since they'd begun this part of their relationship...

He should stop what he's doing... Get rid of him. Tell him to find someone better.

Another knight. Or one of the pages. Maybe an archer with nice arms, or a hunter who can admire Sakakura's prowess properly. Or would Sakakura prefer a beautiful dancer, a man with a nice figure who can move in time to rhtyhm...? Would he prefer an ordinary tenant farmer with tough hands? Or maybe a clerk with a strong will? Maybe another fighter to train with and admire each other's physiques? ...Or a swordsman...?

Munakata imagines man after man that Sakakura might like and... it only makes him more aggressive as he sucks on Sakakura.

Sakakura deserves someone better.

But even so... It makes him happy to hear Sakakura say there is no one else for him.

"Tell me again." Munakata says, taking a breath. Sakakura is... saltier than expected. "...I want to hear you say it. And... please don't stop."

Sakakura tries not to laugh. His very jealous lover...

"Kyosuke... It's... It's only you..." Sakakura tries to hold back his excitement when he feels Munakata work him harder, staring up at him with those steely blue eyes that make him feel like he's being tested. "...You're the only one I want, Kyosuke. Only... Only you... Ky-"

The sound of the door opening catches them both off guard.

"Juzo, are you-"

Sakakura winces when he feels Munakata accidentally run his teeth along the edge of his cock, not a great feeling, pulling back as their visitor sees them.

Gozu walks in. Spots them. Turns around. Sighs.

At this point it's not surprising. It's mostly just annoying.

"..." Sakakura glares daggers at Gozu.

"Sorry." Munakata offers. "I... I'll heal that."

"It's fine."

"...I'm not even surprised at this point." Gozu shakes his head.

"You should have knocked!" Sakakura glares. "This is my room!"

The same conversation as always.

Munakata wipes his mouth. There's saliva and... some of Sakakura's precum on his face.

"I apologize." Gozu has his back to them. "I wanted to congratulate you on winning the Championship."

"Yeah. Thanks." Sakakura means it, but it comes out impatient.

"I... I see I was late. Someone else was already congratulating you."

"...I'm sorry, Lord Gozu. I didn't mean to shock you." Munakata says quietly.

"I'm not shocked anymore, Your Highness. Though... please lock the door when you two are... If the King saw you, he might lose his mind."

What's left of it, Sakakura quips to himself.

Never mind that it was Sakakura's room. The King wouldn't barge into his room unannounced.

"You're right. It was my fault." Munakata had been the one pushing Sakakura back without locking the door.

"Anyway... Congratulations. It was an impressive fight. I'm proud of you, Juzo. We... can speak later."

"L-Lord Gozu..." Munakata blushes. "I... am planning to say that I am ill tomorrow. I would..."

"You need Juzo to..." Take care of him... is the expression. "...Right."

"I'm sorry. This... I was going to tell you in a more discrete manner. This is..." Mortifying.

"It's fine. I'll tell the King... you have a sore throat." Gozu snickers to himself and leaves, locking the door on his way out.

"..." Munakata blushes vibrantly before turning to Sakakura who is still gripping himself. "Are... you in need of healing?"

"No... I'm fine. I..." Sakakura looks down. It was just an unpleasant feeling, but at least he's not bleeding.

"Do you want me to look at it?"

"...You've already seen it."

"I meant in the medical sense."

"It's fine... I..."

"..." Munakata smiles. "At... At least we won't have further interruptions. Please... Let me make it up to you."

"I could... do you too. At the same time."

"No." Munakata says simply, getting them back into the previous position. "This is me congratulating you. There's plenty of time for you to touch me... For now, this is for you. From me."

"Wait..." He says placing his hand on Munakata's face, tilting his face up. "Just... Know that I love you. Okay?"

"...Alright."

"I mean it. You don't need to be jealous. You're... the only one I need. You don't need to fight for me. You already won. I'm all yours."

...

He's already won. Sakakura is his. And... he's already won...

"Juzo... I'm sorry I hurt you."

"What? Oh. That... I can't even feel it now. I..."

"No. I mean in general. I know you'll say it's alright, but there's so much of this relationship that I wish I could change to make easier for you. There may come a time when... I do have to become cold and unmoving."

"..." Sakakura gives him a small smirk. "Nah. I don't see that happening. You're too..."

"Too what?"

"Special."

Munakata wants to ask what that means but... The way that Sakakura smiles so smugly when he says it makes him just want to wipe that smug look off his face.

Without warning, he goes back to using his tongue to make Sakakura gasp, a hand reaching up to feel the chest and tweak his nipples. It doesn't take long before that gets him going, and trying to hide a moan.

If Sakakura was his... then he'd make sure he never forgot.

 

\- - -

"I'm worried that I'm not... the same as I used to be." Munakata admits. "I've never had to doubt others like this. Even with Yukizome it... was just her. Now, it feels like the war is coming closer to me."

"I believe in you. And you have me. No matter what."

"...I don't want to have to do terrible things. Even as a King... Doubting Yukizome, and everyone else... And preparing for battle after battle... Before Naegi intervened, I think I would have killed those two kids if given the chance."

"They were trying to kill us. It's us against them."

"But it isn't... It's us, and then they were brainwashed." Munakata takes a deep breath.

"You can't save everyone, Kyosuke."

"But... isn't it my duty to try?"

"..." Sakakura smiles.

"What?"

"That's something that someone with a gentle heart would say."

**Author's Note:**

> #6 in the Adios, Despair! series
> 
> I hope you guys are ready for like... all of the cameos.
> 
> Dedicated to hyakunana (on Tumblr) / gemini_polux on Twitter!
> 
> https://twitter.com/gemini_polux/status/797276957843058693


End file.
